El chico de la guitarra
by D. Grandchester
Summary: Esta historia es de mi completa autoria. La subí con otra cuenta, lamentablemente no pude recuperar la contraseña. Decidí subirla otra vez para las lectoras nuevas. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

Crucé la puerta de mi colegio, me detuve un momento para buscar mis lentes, me los puse y reanudé los pasos que me llevarían a la parada del autobús. Mientras esperaba, sacaba de la mochila mis audífonos y me los ponía, deslicé mi dedeo por la pantalla del celular para desbloquearlo e irme al reproductor de música, mi canción preferida empezó a llenar mis oídos.

Ante mis ojos desfilaban distintos coches; de alquiler, particulares, patrullas y ambulancias, varios de mis compañeros se habían quedado del otro lado de la calle, uno de ellos era mi ex, quien galantemente platicaba con Luisa O'nell. Apreté mis puños mientras trataba de controlar el nudo en mi garganta y las enormes ganas de llorar, me había cambiado, me había cambiado por esa flacucha.

* * *

 _Flash_

 _Era la hora del receso, mis amigas y yo estábamos sentadas en la fuente del patio, nuestra charla se centraba en la serie que habíamos visto en los últimos días, la música y en la prueba que el profesor Smith nos acababa de poner, estaba por hablar cuando mi novio se acercó._

 _-_ _ **Candice, necesitamos hablar-**_

 _ **-**_ _Te escucho-_

 _-_ _ **Vayamos a la cafetería-**_

 _ **-**_ _Ok-_

 _Me levanté y lo seguí, normalmente él me esperaba y caminábamos a la par, pero en esta ocasión él simplemente se adelantó. Llegamos a la cafetería, todos los asientos estaban ocupadas, mi novio se dirigió a un chico; Arturo, y de la manera más grosera le dijo que se fuera a otro lado, el pobre muchacho se retiró olvidando sus alimentos en la mesa._

 _-No tenías porqué ser tan grosero- le dije mientras me sentaba y apartaba la comida de Arturo._

 _-_ _ **Ya salió la defensora de los demás-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Para eso querías hablar?-_

 _-_ _ **No-**_ volteó su cara y tardó algunos minutos en hablar, realmente me estaba impacientando.

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces, qué ocurre?_

 _-_ _ **Ya no quiero-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿No quieres qué?-_

 _-_ _ **Yo…yo…-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Ya no quieres hablar aquí? Podemos ir a la biblioteca o al laboratorio-_

 _-_ _ **No es eso-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces? ¿Anthony, qué ocurre? Me estás asustando-_

 _-_ _ **Ya no quiero seguir contigo-**_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma?- dije mirando para todos lados, normalmente Anthony me jugaba bromas mientras sus amigos nos grababan y después nos enseñaban los videos, a él le gustaban los gestos que yo hacía._

 _-_ _ **No, no es ninguna broma-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces?-_

 _-_ _ **Ya te lo dije, ya no quiero seguir contigo-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Y piensas que con esas palabras me vas a dejar satisfecha? Pues no. ¡Al menos dime el por qué!_

 _Lamentablemente no hubo necesidad de que me dijera algo más, Luisa O'nell llegó y abrazó al que hasta hace poco era mi novio. Entrecerré mis ojos y los miré, Anthony miraba hacia otro lado y la nueva novia sonreía como si se hubiera sacado el premio mayor._

 _-Ya, todo está claro entonces- me levanté y salí de la cafetería, toda la escuela se encontraba ahí, los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse más y más altos, quería correr y encerrarme a llorar, pero no le daría la satisfacción a ninguno de ellos y menos a esa arpía de quinta. Regresé a donde mis amigas._

 _-_ _ **¿Candy estás bien?-**_ mi mejor amiga se levantó en cuanto me vio.

 _ **-**_ _Sí Annie, estoy de maravilla-_

 _-_ _ **¿Estás segura? Si quieres hablar de ello…-**_

 _ **-**_ _¡No! Vayámos a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que el profesor Stuart pidió para química-_

 _Fin flash_

* * *

Desvié la mirada de la nueva pareja, por fortuna no tendría que esperar más, a lo lejos vi un autobús con la franja amarilla, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi falda y saqué el dinero. El vehículo se detuvo después de hacerle la parada, pagué al subir y busqué un asiento libre. Me senté junto a la ventana, deseaba con toda mi alma que nadie ocupara el asiento del pasillo, no quería socializar con nadie, recargué mi frente en el asiento que tenía frente a mí y lancé un suspiro, el autobús arrancó pero en el mismo instante frenó, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo diera una sacudida y me pegara en la frente, molesta alcé mi mirada y vi que una pareja subía con una guitarra, creo que le preguntaron al conductor que si podían cantar porque éste asintió con la cabeza y los dejó pasar.

Giré mi cabeza y me dediqué a escuchar mis canciones. No quería pensar en el hematoma que me saldría por el golpe. De reojo vi que el muchacho que llevaba la guitarra pasaba por el pasillo y se colocaba hasta la parte trasera del autobús, mientras la chica que lo acompañaba se sentaba un momento. Mi celular vibró con el WhatsApp que me llegó.

 _Iremos por tu hermano al aeropuerto, hay comida en el refrigerador. Mamá_

Resoplé al ver que mi madre insistía en firmar los mensajes, al parecer ella no comprendía que ya la tenía registrada y que su nombre aparecería cada vez que ella me llamara o me mandara un mensaje. Rápidamente le contesté, mientras escribía el texto me di cuenta de que la batería de mi celular se estaba agotando, al momento de quitarme los audífonos y apagar mi celular escuché a la chica hablar.

- _¡Hola a todos y muy buenas tardes! Somos el dueto Deluxe, esperamos que pasen un rato agradable en compañía de notros y de nuestro buen amigo el chofer-_ enseguida el chico comenzó a afinar la guitarra y las notas de la canción ¿ **Dónde está el amor?** Comenzaron a escucharse.

Justamente eso yo me preguntaba ¿Dónde está el amor? La respuesta era fácil, mi amor, bueno, mi ex amor se encontraba en brazos de mi archienemiga, ahí se encontraba el amor, en compañía de una arpía, de una estúpida descerebrada y sin gracia, una tipa inculta, patética, en fin, podía insultarla pero eso no haría que Anthony volviera conmigo. Él me había humillado y merecía pagar por haberme humillado frente a toda la escuela. La voz de la chica me sacó de mis negros pensamientos.

No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
no quiero tus manos en otras manos  
porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Me dediqué a escuchar la canción y dejarme llevar por la letra. Ellos visualmente hacían una pareja muy hermosa, la chica era rubia con ojos azules claros y un cuerpo envidiable, el muchacho no se quedaba atrás, de cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos; de un azul intenso habían cautivado a todos los pasajeros, incluyéndome a mí.

En cuanto terminaron de cantar la gente no tardó en aplaudir y felicitarlos por la interpretación, la chica les dio las gracias y dijo que si gustaban podían cooperar con una moneda, mientras decía esto, el chico de la guitarra pasaba por los lugares traseros y su novia se encaminaba hacia el chofer.

Busqué en los bolsillos de mi falda y encontré un billete, esperé a que el muchacho pasara por mi lugar pero no lo hacía, así que lentamente volteé y vi que estaba sentado a tres asientos de mí y miraba probablemente hacia sus pies, se veía muy entretenido. La rubia pidió que los dejaran en la siguiente cuadra, estaba guardando mi billete cuando el chico de la guitarra habló.

 **-** _ **¿Gusta cooperar?-**_ giré mi cara al escucharlo y sonreí

- _Sí, ya estaba guardando el dinero-_ metí el billete en la gorra negra que había puesto frente a mí

-Oye Romeo ya vamos a bajar- escuché gritar a su novia

- _ **Sí, ya voy-**_ le contestó mirándome, sentí que me sonrojaba por la manera en la que me miraba, y lentamente vi como asomaba una sonrisa. El autobús se detuvo, antes de bajar, la rubia dio nuevamente las gracias.

El chico de la guitarra se inclinó un poco sin despegar su mirada de mí y dejó un pedazo de papel en el asiento que estaba a mi lado.

-¡HEY SE NOS HACE TARDE!- su novia volvió a gritar, él sonrió un poco más, tomó sus cosas y bajó de la unidad. Lo seguí con mi mirada, pude notar que su novia tomaba la guitarra que él sostenía y le decía algo, él en cambio seguía sosteniéndome la mirada, cuando el autobús arrancó y estuve fuera de sus penetrantes ojos tomé la nota y sonreí al leer lo que había escrito ahí.

 _Terruce_

 _Café Galeno_

 _8:30 pm_

* * *

¿Dónde está el amor? **Pablo Alboran ft Jesse & Joy**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Annie, mi mejor amiga, revisaba una revista de moda, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en resolver los problemas de mi libreta. Aunque la verdad no sé a quién quiero engañar, no podía concentrarme ni un poquito.

 **-¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido? No me dejas leer-**

¡Ya!- le contesté dejando de jugar con el lápiz. Ambas estuvimos calladas, estaba segura de que Annie se estaba conteniendo un montón desde que le conté mi historia con el chico de la guitarra, mi amiga era una parlanchina y que en estos momentos estuviera en silencio me estaba crispando los nervios.

-Todo lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya antes de que explotes- le dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama y la miraba

 **-Creo que deberías de ir-** aventó la revista y se sentó al estilo indio

-¿Y si sólo es una trampa? ¿Y si en realidad él es un secuestrador? ¿Y si…-

 **-Amiga, creo ver películas de acción te está dañando el cerebro-**

-No seas tonta Annie, no conozco a este tipo, sólo lo he visto una vez, ¿no te parece raro que me haya "invitado" a este café nada más porque sí?

 **-Le gustaste y punto, no le busques tres pies al gato-**

-Tiene novia por si lo olvidas-

 **-¿Te lo dijo él? No verdad, entonces no hagas suposiciones sobre algo que no sabes. Mira, si quieres salir de la curiosidad te aconsejo que vayas-**

-Pero…-

 **-Yo iré contigo y para que te sientas más segura le pediré a Brandon que nos acompañe, ¿te late?-**

-Si-

 **-No, así no, dilo bien-**

-Me late cacahuate-

De inmediato mi amiga se levantó para llamarle a Brandon, su amigo con derechos. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa por acudir a esta casi cita, yo no era ese tipo de chica, no era tan aventada como mi amiga, quizá por eso Anthony me había dejado. Me quedé quieta un momento al darme cuenta de que no había pensado para nada en mi ex novio, ni siquiera mi amiga había mencionado el penoso accidente.

 **-Ya está, dice Brandon que pasa a las siete con quince y no quiere que lo hagamos esperar, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando por un minuto se nos hace tarde, creo que… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-**

-Yo…-

 **-Amiga, si crees que te estoy presionando entonces no vayamos, mira que…**

-No es eso, Annie-

 **-¿Entonces?-**

-Es por Anthony-

 **-¿Y qué con él?** \- mi morena amiga se dirigió hacia mi clóset y comenzó a sacar ropa

-¿Acaso no quieres saber por qué terminamos? ¿No tienes ni la mínima curiosidad?- le contesté acomodando en mi cama la ropa que ella estaba prácticamente aventando

 **-Mira Candy, siempre fui muy clara contigo cuando se trataba de él, incluso cuando te estaba pretendiendo te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, él no es para ti, es una basura y no mereces sufrir por alguien como él, no se merece ni un minuto de tu tiempo ni de tus pensamientos, mira que terminarte frente a toda la escuela, no es de hombres y ni de caballeros hacerle eso a una mujer a la que él dijo amar. Así que yo no le daré la importancia que no se merece, sé que te duele Candy, pero él no merece ni un pedo tuyo-**

-Annie, no sé qué haría sin ti-

 **-Te vestirías como una anciana-** enseguida las dos soltamos una tremenda carcajada, daba gracias a Dios por tener a Annie en mi vida.

* * *

Después de mucho buscar y de discutir con mi amiga, decidimos, bueno, ella decidió que un shoulder top en color negro y unos jeans serían una buena combinación para mi, la verdad yo no estaba tan convencida con la parte de arriba debido a que tenía demasiado busto y no me sentiría cómoda, pero como siempre, Annie tenía la solución perfecta.

 **-Ya no reniegues tanto Candy, para empezar no sé cómo es que tú tienes un shoulder top, bueno, no es uno, son varios, ¿por qué no me los habían enseñado?-**

-Me los regaló mamá, además ya sabes cómo me siento con este tipo de ropa-

- **Lo sé, pero debes dejar de lado tus inseguridades y ser un poco más aventada-**

-Es lo que me digo pero no me atrevo, ¿qué usarás?-

 **-Estos jeans y un crop top tejido que acabo de comprar-**

-¿Lo acabas de comprar o es de tu hermana?-

 **-¿Acaso hay diferencia? Ya mejor vete a bañar en lo que contesto esta llamada, y apresúrate que también me quiero lavar el cacahuate, nunca se sabe cuándo me lo puedan tronar-**

-Annie no seas corriente-

Mi amiga solo me sonrió y se fue al balcón para atender la llamada, seguramente era Brandon. Yo me dirigí a mi baño, conecté mi celular a las bocinas que había puesto en mi cuarto de baño, después de exfoliarme y bañarme me puse mi albornoz y salí para encontrarme con Annie acostada en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-

 **-Brandon quiere hablar conmigo-**

-¿Y?- la miré mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila del suelo para poder ingresar al cuarto de baño.

- **Creo que tiene novia-**

-¿Brandon? ¡No lo creo! ¿te lo dijo?-

 **-Me lo dio a entender-**

-Yo creo que…-

- **Será mejor que me bañe-** y sin decir más se metió al baño. Lancé un largo suspiro y decidí que lo mejor sería arreglarme. Me apliqué máscara de pestañas, rubor y un poco de labial en color rojo, el cabello lo dejé suelto y lo adorné con unas horquillas. Annie salió de la ducha, tomé una crossbody y bajé a la sala en lo que ella se arreglaba.

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ escuché decir a mi madre; que revisaba en la mesa del comedor unos papeles del buffet jurídico. Le hice compañía en lo que Annie terminaba.

 _-_ Brandon nos llevará a una presentación-

- _¿Y Anthony?-_ ¡maldición! No le había dicho a mi madre sobre nuestra ruptura, esa información debería de esperar un poco más

-Él nos encontrará allá-

- _Me parece bien, dile que venga mañana-_

 _-_ ¿Para qué?-

- _Tu padre quiere hacerle una cena de bienvenida a tu hermano-_

 _-_ ¿Y dónde está? Desde que ustedes llegaron no lo he visto-

- _¡Ay, tu hermano es un dolor en el trasero!-_

 _-_ ¡MAMÁ!

 _-Lo siento pero tu hermano me saca de mis casillas, ¡puedes creer que en cuanto lo recibimos en el aeropuerto nos dijo que lo dejáramos en casa de Troy!_

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta la clase de hijo que tienes-

 **-¡Lista!-** ambas volteamos al escuchar a Annie, mi amiga se veía sensacional. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Brandon llegara.

- _Las dos se ven hermosas, párate Candy, quiero tomarles una foto-_ mamá tomó su celular y sacó varias fotografías de nosotras, la convencí de no publicar las imágenes en su cuenta de Facebook

-No mamá-

- _Pero quiero que la tía Elena vea lo guapas que se ven-_

Por fortuna fuimos salvadas por el timbre, miré el reloj que estaba en la pared del comedor, mi buen amigo llegaba puntual. Mi madre abrió la puerta y saludó a Brandon, estoy segura de que mi santa madre pensaba que él y Annie eran novios. Esperaba que no les pidiera posar para una foto. PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ. ELLA LES TOMÓ MILES DE FOTOGRAFIAS.

Conocía a Annie lo suficiente para saber que su sonrisa era fingida, observé a Brandon y él se veía totalmente cómodo. Quizá ella se equivocaba sobre la "nueva novia" de él. Bueno, la verdad se sabría pronto.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y me apresuré para sentarme en la parte trasera, en cuanto estuve en mi lugar le puse seguro a la puerta, a mi amiga no le quedó de otra que ser el copiloto. No muy feliz se sentó alado de Brandon.

-¿Sí sabes dónde está el café?- le pregunté a mi amigo mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

 _-Claro, no está muy lejos-_

- **¿Y si no está muy lejos por qué nos vamos tan temprano?-** rodé los ojos al escuchar hablar a mi enojona amiga. Brandon volteó a verla y sonrió, creo que eso cabreó más a Annie porque resopló.

- _Porque aunque no lo crean, ese lugar es muy concurrido y para poder encontrar estacionamiento está cabrón-_

-Si es así, entonces démonos prisa-

- _¡Caray Candy! No sabía que tuvieras tanta prisa por ver de nuevo al chico de la guitarra-_

 _-_ ¿Le contaste?- fulminé con la mirada a mi amiga y la muy cabrona se carcajeó en mi cara

- **Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Que nos llevara ahí solo porque sí, este wey es bien metiche-**

-¡ _Vaya manera de conocer a alguien eh! ¿Ya pensaste en lo que le dirás cuando lo veas?_

 _-_ No voy a hablar con él-

- **¡Juras Candy!, te mueres por verlo-**

-Claro que no-y así di por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Llegamos al café pero estuvimos dando vueltas durante un buen rato hasta encontrar un lugar para que Brandon se pudiera estacionar. Cuando me bajé, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, Brandon tenía razón, había demasiada gente.

- _Candice, quiero que sepas que si no quieres entrar está bien, nos vamos a otro lugar y ya, no te sientas presionada-_

 _-_ Gracias Brandon-

- **Enserio Candy, si te sientes incómoda mejor vayámonos-**

-No, la verdad es que me quiero quedar- miré a ambos y les sonreí, en verdad quería entrar y ver qué podía depararme el destino esta noche. No tenía nada ni nadie que me lo impidiera.

- _Pero antes de que entren, entraré yo… ya saben, para asegurar el perímetro, además tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí y puede ayudarnos si la cosa se pone caliente-_

- **De acuerdo, ¿puedes buscar también una mesa?**

- _Claro preciosa-_ y diciendo esto entró.

-Claro preciosa- imité la voz de Brandon

- **Cállate-**

-Annie…-

- **No Candy, esta noche se trata de ti, déjame lidiar primero con tu conquista-**

-No es mi…-

- _Chicas, encontré un lugar, bueno, mi amigo lo consiguió-_ nuestro amigo regresó corriendo e interrumpió nuestra conversación, nos comenzamos a acercar al local pero en el instante mi celular comenzó a sonar, busqué en mi crossbody y saqué mi teléfono para ver que la llamada era de Anthony

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes?**

-No, es solo que Anthony me está llamando- Brandon y Annie se miraron un instante para posteriormente decirme que me esperarían adentro y que me tomara el tiempo necesario.

Me alejé un poco del lugar, busqué un lugar para poder sentarme; la parada de autobús.

-¿Qué quieres Anthony?-

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Perdón?

-Dime dónde estás, marqué a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que habías salido con Brandon, ¿ENSERIO CON BRANDON?

-¿Sabes qué? Puedes meterte tu conversación por el culo- entonces le colgué, pero qué se creía al estarme hablando cuando ya no éramos nada. Maldito estúpido.

Puse mi celular en modo vibrador y me dirigí al café, cuando entré la gente estaba haciendo todo un escándalo, manos al aire y aplausos. Mi mirada trataba de encontrar a mis amigos, pero entonces mis ojos lo vieron en el escenario.

Sentando en un banco de madera, sostenía la guitarra mientras la chica rubia, de pie agarraba el micrófono, los ojos de él permanecían cerrados, pero su semblante lo hacía ver enojado o frustrado. A la cuenta de tres y cuando los acordes comenzaron a sonar ella empezó a cantar.

*Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
mi corazón lloraba d un vacío total  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad

triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
más desesperada, era imposible d estar  
todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer

Seguía sin poder creerlo, él estaba aquí, no me había engañado ni jugado una broma, en verdad él estaba aquí. Yo seguía estancada en la entrada del local, no podía moverme, solo podía verlo a él tocando la guitarra, estaba totalmente embobada, no sé en qué momento salí de mi trance y me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando fijamente y sonreía.

¡Oh mi Dios! Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro y tuve la intención de salir de ahí, creo que adivinó mi pensamiento, porque juro que vi que con sus labios dijo NO, así que, ahí de pie, estorbando en la entrada fue que me quede para seguir observando la presentación.

Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer

Trataba de mirar a otra parte pero me era imposible, y aunque mi cartera vibraba por las llamadas que estaban entrando a mi celular, y la gente comenzaba a empujarme para quitarme de la puerta, nada pudo logar que apartara la mirada del guapo chico que tenía casi frente a mí.

Cuando la canción terminó la gente se volvió loca y aplaudió, debo de admitir que entre esas personas locas me encontraba yo. De un momento a otro Annie se encontraba tapando mi hermosa visión.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué quería ese bastardo? ¡Dios Mío, te anduve buscando como loca! Deberías de ver al chico que está tocando la guitarra, es taaaaaaaaaaaan caliente-**

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- **De la llamada de Anthony, tonta-**

-¡Ah sí!, no era nada importante, mejor sentémonos- llegamos a la mesa, la cual estaba frente al escenario. Me senté y puse mi cartera en la mesa, Brandon se levantó a conseguirnos unas bebidas.

 _ **-¡Hola buenas noches! Muchas gracias por asistir el día de hoy, estamos muy agradecidos con todos ustedes, pero sobre todo con el Señor Robert que nos dejó presentarnos, esperamos que estén pasando un momento agradable, muchas gracias-**_ escuché nuevamente a la chica rubia hablar y enseguida se prepararon para otra canción. Seguía sin poder quitar los ojos de él.

- **Ok, ya estás sentada, ahora dime ¿ya encontraste a tu chico?-**

-No es mi chico Annie y…- y entonces él habló y juro que casi me derrito.

-Hola a todos, como ya lo dijo Su, estamos muy contentos de estar aquí, la canción que sigue se la quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial que acabo de conocer y que creí no vendría esta noche, estoy muy feliz de verte aquí y esta canción es para ti- ¡MAY GOOOOD! Todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar como unos completos idiotas, discretamente miré a mi amiga y ella estaba en estado puro de Shock, sus manos cubrían su gran bocota y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse. ¡Rayos!

- **¡Oh! ¡Ohhh no! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ES ÉL! ÉL ES TU CHICO-** gritó Annie, mi cara estaba a punto de estallar, eso lo podía asegurar, por fortuna las luces solo apuntaban al dueto que se encontraba en el escenario y nadie vería mi horrenda y avergonzada cara.

**Regálame tu risa,  
enseñame a sonar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar.

Regálame tu estrella,  
la que ilumina esta noche,  
llena de paz y de armonía,  
y te entregaré mi vida

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú..

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
que sepa el mundo entero  
que tu voz guarda un secreto  
no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú..  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú...

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú..

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú..

Durante toda la canción no pude apartar la mirada, aunque en momentos él tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abría y me miraba podía sentir millones de mariposas, rinocerontes, leones y todo tipo de animales jugar en mi estómago. Mi amiga me había ignorado totalmente para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Brandon, el ambiente se había tornado muy romántico, suspiré y me dejé llevar por las notas.

Cuando terminó de cantar enloquecí y aplaudí como una loca, fue entonces que mis ojos notaron algo. La chica rubia me estaba asesinando con la mirada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo

* * *

Canciones:

*Jesse & Joy: Llegaste tú

** Pablo Alborán: Solamente tú


	3. Chapter 3

La música de fondo que se escuchaba era de Jazz, la iluminación era cálida y tranquilizadora, toda la gente platicaba y reía mientras bebían cerveza o comían papas fritas, Annie y Brandon habían salido porque él tenía algo importante que decirle, así que yo me había quedado sola en la mesa, el dueto ya no estaba en el escenario, en cuanto Terry terminó de tocar y se empezó a acercar hacía mí, la joven rubia le llamó y le dijo que necesitaban hablar de inmediato. La cara de fastidio que él puso me provocó una carcajada, al instante me tapé la boca y giré mi rostro en otra dirección.

* * *

Tenía diez minutos que había pedido una cerveza y ésta no podía llegar, resoplé y me levanté; cuando me di la vuelta choqué con una persona y de pronto sentí un frío demarrarse por mi ropa.

-¡Maldición!- grité mientras me regresaba hacia la mesa y tomaba las servilletas para intentar secarme un poco.

- **Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, señorita-** el pobre muchacho, que no pasaba de los dieciocho años parecía sumamente agobiado, suspiré y lo miré detenidamente.

-No te preocupes, pero ten cuidado-

- **Claro que sí, para poder remediar esto la casa le invita una cerveza-**

-Está bien-

Quizá esta cerveza llegaría más rápido que la que había pedido primero, me senté nuevamente y me quedé mirando la enorme mancha que mi prenda de vestir tenía, genial, ahora apestaré a borracho y ni siquiera he tomado.

El sonido de la cerveza tocando la mesa hizo que volteara mi cara para decirle gracias al mesero, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un Terry muy sonriente.

- _Siento mucho lo de tu ropa-_

-Eh, no te preocupes, se quita lavándola- ¡Genial Candy! Es la hora de decir estupideces. Al parecer al él le hizo gracia mi comentario porque sonrió.

- _¿Me permitirías acompañarte un rato?-_

-Emm, claro- enseguida retiró la silla que estaba frente a mí y se sentó. Lo observé llevarse la botella la boca y darle un buen trago, decidí hacer lo mismo con la mía. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato, la música de Jazz seguía escuchándose de fondo, ¿qué podía decir yo? Creo que no podía hablar, sentía mi garganta cerrada, quizá si intentaba hablar saldría un chillido.

- _Creí que no vendrías-_

-Sinceramente no sabía si venir o no, pensaba que era un broma-

- _¿De verdad? Nunca me prestaría para hacer algo así-_

 _-Pues sí, pero_ ya no se sabe qué puede hacer o no la gente, hay cada loco suelto-

- _Sí, esos locos que andan dejando notas-_ sonreí ante su comentario y lo miré unos segundos solo para darme cuenta que él también me veía, rehuí de su mirada y me concentré en el lugar.

 _-_ ¿Siempre cantan aquí?-

 _-Esta es la primera vez, acabamos de convencer al propietario de que nos deje presentarnos los viernes o los sábados-_

-Eso es estupendo, ustedes cantan muy bien- quizás podría sonar segura, pero por dentro me moría de los nervios, mis manos sudaban y sentía mil cosas en el estómago.

- _¿Te gustó la canción?-_

 _-_ Sí, todas han sido muy bonitas-

-Pero _¿Te gustó la canción que te dediqué?-_ ¡Claro, al grano! ¡Típico de los hombres!

-Emm, sí, sí me gustó-

- _Me alegro, no sabía si la iba a cantar, si tú no venías obviamente no lo iba a hacer, pero por fortuna apareciste justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de no volverte a ver-_ me quedé abrumada con sus palabras, agaché mi rostro para que él no viera el rojo que comenzaba a cubrir mis mejillas. Comencé a retorcer mis manos bajo la mesa, el corazón latía muy rápido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, de pronto el lugar me pareció muy chico y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, ¡No se te ocurra sufrir un ataque de claustrofobia Candy! Me regañé mentalmente y traté de tranquilizarme.

- _Discúlpame si mis palabras te incomodan, pero estoy siendo realmente sincero, ¿te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? No quiero que pienses que soy un tipo raro-_

-No, yo no pienso eso de ti y sí, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, todo eso que me dices me toma por sorpresa-

 _-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, Mucho gusto soy Terrence Grandchester-_ me tendió su mano y se la estreché mientras le decía mi nombre.

-Hola Terrence, soy Candice White- para mi sorpresa él se estiró un poco y se llevó mi mano a su boca para darle un beso, ¡Oh Dios! Siempre quise que alguien me hiciera eso. Escondí muy bien mi emoción y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- _Candice, es un nombre muy dulce, pero creo que tú eres más dulce-_

-¡Oh!-

- _Lo siento, lo siento, me comportaré ¿de acuerdo?-_ yo solo asentí y tomé otro trago de mi cerveza. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser aventada, pero en esta ocasión quise ser diferente, dejarme llevar por todo esto que comenzaba a nacer en mí.

 _-_ ¿Entonces vives de la música?-

- _No, la verdad tocar es solo un hobbie que tengo, el dinero que mi compañera y yo recaudamos lo vamos juntando y al final de mes lo donamos a alguna institución o simplemente compramos artículos para dárselo a las personas que en verdad lo necesitan-_

 _-_ ¡Dios Mío! ¿De verdad? Eso es increíble, es muy muy increíble Terry-

- _Gracias, aprecio tus palabras-_

 _-_ Me gustaría ayudar-

- _¿En serio? No te sientas presionada, no creas que te lo dije para…-_

 _-_ No, claro que no, desde hace mucho quería hacer algo así pero no había podido y no sabía cómo actuar o empezar-

- _No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré-_

-Gracias-

- _No, yo debo darte las gracias por haber venido, de verdad que me has hecho muy feliz con presentarte aquí, tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras, estoy muy contento Candy y quizá te parezca raro porque apenas hoy nos vinos y no nos conocemos, pero créeme cuanto te digo que siento que te conozco de toda la vida-_

 _-_ ¡Terry!, yo… yo creo que me siento igual que tú-

 _-Debes creer que soy un loco, prometí comportarme y no lo estoy haciendo, espero no arruinarlo, ¿Te apetece cenar algo? ¿Quieres otra cerveza? ¿Unas papas, hamburguesa, pizza?_

-Unas papas estarían bien para mí-

 _-Por supuesto, en un momento regreso-_ lo vi levantarse y dirigirse a la barra, mi mirada se desvió a su trasero, ¡oh señor mío! ¡Pero qué sentaderas! Lancé un largo suspiro, este chico era genial, habíamos estado platicando durante mucho tiempo, me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, ni siquiera Anthony, a quien conocía desde hace seis años había logrado hacerme sentir esa comodidad que Terry si me proporcionaba ¿Pero qué me pasa?

* * *

Annie y Brandon llegaron tomados de la mano, mi amiga se veía muy pero muy feliz y él, él no podía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, veo que alguien la ha pasado muy bien- les comenté a los dos cuando tomaron sus asientos.

-Aceptó ser mi novia, ¿puedes creerlo, Candy? ¡Al fin es mi novia!

 **-Tardaste demasiado Brandon, estuviste a nada de perderme para siempre-**

-Annie no seas mentirosa, si bien que esperabas y babeabas por él-

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Sabes cuánto dudé para poder decirte lo que siento, Annie?-

- **No lo sé, supuse que no sentías lo mismo que yo-**

-Bueno, dejemos el pasado atrás y solo enfoquémonos en el presente, ¿y tu chico, Candy?

-Brandon, cuantas veces debo decirte que no es mi chico-

- **Te dedicó una canción Candy, eso cuenta-**

-Annie tiene razón, además Terry nunca ha hecho algo parecido-

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- **Sí Brandon, por qué no le dijiste a mi amiga que lo conocías-**

-Para empezar ustedes nunca me dijeron el nombre y no hubo oportunidad de decirlo, cuando Annie y yo entramos, tú estabas afuera hablando por teléfono y cuando llegaste yo me fui por las bebidas, así que, cuando Terry y Susana comenzaron a tocar no me pareció adecuado interrumpir su interpretación, yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que el chico de la guitarra fuera mi amigo, me di cuenta hasta que te dedicó la canción, pero no se me ocurrió decirte que lo conocía, ya después ésta linda chica y yo debíamos hablar, lo siento Candy-

-No te preocupes, no creo que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto, además él estaba conmigo justo antes de que ustedes llegaran-

- **¿Y ahora en dónde está?-**

-Fue a buscarme algo de comer-

* * *

 _-¡Hey Brandon!-_

-¡Hey Terry! Mira, te presento a mi novia, Annie-

 _-Hola Annie, mucho gusto-_

- **Hola Terrrrry-**

 _-¿Todos ustedes se conocen?-_ preguntó él mientras nos miraba a todos con demasiada curiosidad.

-Así es amigo, Candy es amiga mía también-

- _¿De verdad?-_

- **Bueno, basta de charla, Brandon ¿podemos ir a conseguir una hamburguesa? tengo mucha hambre-**

-¡Annie!- le chillé a mi amiga al ver que me dejaría nuevamente sola con este bombón de chico.

- **Descuida Candy, por lo que veo estás en buenas manos, nosotros regresamos en un momento, vamos Brandon-** mi amiga tomó del brazo a su novio para salir corriendo del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, me sentía más nerviosa ahora que volvíamos a estar solos, Terry colocó las papas fritas en la mesa y dos botellas frías de cerveza, tomó asiento y me miró.

- _Te ves incómoda ¿es el lugar o mi presencia?_

 _-_ Pues, no lo sé, tampoco quiero tener problemas con tu novia-

- _¿Mi novia?-_

 _-_ Sí, la chica con la que cantas-

- _No preciosa, ella no es mi novia, Susana solo es mi compañera de canto, entre ella y yo no hay nada-_ ¡Gracias al cielo! Esas simples palabras me quitaron un enorme peso, sonreí ante la idea de saber que él no estaba con alguien.

-Qué bueno que lo aclaras- tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y casi escupí cuando él volvió hablar

- _¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?_

 _-_ ¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¡No!, claro que no-

- _Solo estoy bromeando Candy, ¿y tú?-_

 _-_ ¿Yo qué?-

- _¿Tienes novio?-_ durante un momento pensé mi respuesta, según yo ya no era novia de Anthony, pero su llamada me había hecho dudar, ¿y si él quería regresar? ¿seríamos nuevamente novios? Podía decirle que sí tenía novio o decirle que no, ¿haría eso alguna diferencia? Decidí decirle la verdad.

 _-_ Pues, sí…-

- _¡Oh… yo…-_

 _-_ Espera Terry, déjame terminar, sí tuve un novio hasta hoy, pero él me terminó frente a toda la escuela, así que no, ya no tengo a nadie-

-¿ _En serio? Eso es increíble, digo, no increíble porque terminaran contigo sino porque… ¡Oh dios, no sé qué estoy diciendo!-_ se talló la cara con sus manos y escondió su rostro, su actitud me pareció tierna, cuando él levantó la mirada le sonreí.

 _-_ No te preocupes-

- _Pensarás que soy un idiota-_

 _-_ No, claro que no- de repente se puso serio, se sentó derecho y colocó sus dos manos en la mesa, su mirada que antes recorría el lugar ahora se posaba en mí, me miró largamente, lentamente movió una de sus manos y la entrelazó con una de las mías. Esa suave caricia hizo llorar a mi alma.

- _Candy… crees que…-_ antes de que terminara de hablar una tercera persona se acercó a nosotros. Era su compañera, la cual tenía la mirada fija en nuestras manos.

 _-_ ¡Buenas noches! Terry lamento interrumpir pero debemos continuar-

- _Susana, te dije que…-_

 _-_ Lo sé, pero el señor Robert quiere que toquemos otras canciones… ¡Hola!- después de despegar su mirada de nuestras manos se dignó a hablarme y a observarme detenidamente, yo no era una persona grosera, pero ella y su actitud comenzaban a exasperarme, le regresé el saludo con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

- _De acuerdo Susana, dame unos minutos-_

-Pero Robert dijo…-

- _Dije, que me dieras unos minutos-_ a la menuda rubia no le pareció ni el tono de voz ni que él la hubiera despachado, pero de igual manera se retiró y nos dejó solos.

-¿ _Te quedarás verdad?-_

 _-_ Yo…-

- _Por favor Candy, quédate un poco más-_

 _-_ De acuerdo-

- _¿Al terminar de cantar podrías aceptarme nuevamente en tu mesa?-_

 _-_ Sí, claro que sí-

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y subió al escenario. Tomó la guitarra y se sentó nuevamente en el banco de madera, en esta ocasión su semblante era otro, se veía más feliz y por un momento mi ego femenino se hinchó al pensar que yo podía ser la causante de esa felicidad. Susana tomó el micrófono para agradecer que siguiéramos ahí, se volteó para decirle algo a Terry, él frunció el cejo pero asintió con la cabeza, se paró del banco con todo y guitarra para acercarse al segundo micrófono y entonces comenzó a tocar.

*Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada

Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por donde regresar  
Lleno de remordimiento

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

 **Te quiero recuperar** **  
** **Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame** **  
** **Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...**

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa

Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No se como lograr  
Mi alma reparar

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

 **Te quiero recuperar** **  
** **Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame** **  
** **Del sufrimiento**

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento ohhhhh  
(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar... y llorar...

Cuando la canción terminó, aplaudimos, me había gustado la canción pero había algo que me tenía inquieta, cuando Susana había cantado **Te quiero recuperar** me miró fijamente, ¿acaso esto era una declaración de guerra? ¿Fue su novia? ¿Quiere volver con él? El estómago se me revolvió y tuve que reprimir las ganas de vomitar, agarré unas cuantas papas fritas, las sumergí en la cátsup y me las comí. El dueto se preparó para otra canción, Terry tomó el banco y lo puso frente a su micrófono y se sentó.

 _-Esta canción es muy especial para mí y espero que para ti también lo sea-_ No agregó nada más, pero lo dijo todo con esas pocas palabras, estaba segura de que la gente me estaba viendo, lo sabía porque sentía los escalofríos y porque durante el _break_ que ellos tuvieron él se la pasó conmigo. Mi cara ardía en pena.

**Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor.

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer,  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
noooooooooooo  
uhhh

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver  
si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes qué terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
uhhhhhh  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
uhhhhhhhhh  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

* * *

La letra de la canción me caló hondo, sentí cada una de sus palabras, tenía tantas emociones encontradas que no supe cómo hacerles frente, no había sido capaz de procesar cada sentimiento que comenzaba a agobiarme; así que salí corriendo de ahí.

No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía dónde estaban mis amigos, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, la vista la tenía borrosa por las lágrimas que estaba por derramar, caminé unos minutos y me derrumbé en la primera banca que encontré, no podía controlar mi llanto.

Sentí algo tibio rodear mi cuerpo, unas firmes manos me levantaron suavemente, en cuestión de segundos mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de una cálida sensación, las manos que antes me habían levantado, ahora frotaban mi espalda, el llanto había disminuido poco a poco, sin darme cuenta había recargado mi frente en el masculino pecho y mis manos se habían aferrado a la camisa.

- _Tranquila preciosa, todo está bien, respira conmigo… inhala, exhala… inhala, exhala… eso es-_

Lentamente me fui tranquilizando, cuando me sentí más tranquila alcé la mirada y me encontré con esos bellos y comprensibles ojos azules.

-Lo siento, no… yo no quise…-

- _¡Shhh! Han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día ¿cierto?-_ asentí con la cabeza, con sus manos tomó mi cara y con los pulgares enjuagó mis mejillas

- _Nunca deberías de llorar Candy, una mujer como tú no debería de llorar, a menos que fuera de felicidad-_

-Terry-

- _Lo sé Candy, es muy pronto, te he abrumado con esto que estoy sintiendo-_

 _-_ No sé cómo actuar, acabo de terminar una relación hace menos de doce horas, fue una relación larga y confusa, y entonces llegas tú, tú, tú me confundes, no sé qué es esto que siento… yo, necesito tiempo-

- _Y te lo daré preciosa, pero prométeme que me permitirás seguirte viendo-_

 _-_ Yo…-

- _Por favor Candy, solo eso te pido… por ahora-_

 _-_ Está bien-

- _Gracias, verás que todo mejorará, te lo prometo, muy pronto todo eso que tienes ahí en ese corazoncito se resolverá-_ y como si estuviéramos cerrando un pacto me dejó un beso en mi frente.

* * *

*Llorar- Jesse & Joy ft Mario Domm

** Te vi venir- Sin bandera


	4. Chapter 4

Mi frente estaba pegada a la ventana del coche de Brandon, suspiré como por quinta vez y cerré los ojos, no había querido decir nada de lo sucedido, pero supongo que Annie lo había averiguado. Brandon se estacionó y de inmediato me bajé, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas. Mamá no me había dicho que saldrían, de mi hermano no sabía absolutamente nada, bueno no importa, era mejor para mí estar sola.

-Gracias chicos-

- **¿Estás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo, Candy-**

 **-** No hace falta, Annie, me siento bien. No quiero ser grosera contigo pero quiero estar sola, necesito pensar-

- **Está bien amiga, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas-**

 **-** Gracias, y gracias Brandon-

-No tienes nada de qué agradecer Candy, siempre que nos necesites ahí estaremos-

- **Será mejor que entres, está enfriando cada vez más-**

Ellos esperaron hasta que yo estuve dentro de mi casa para irse, encendí las luces y puse de nuevo la alarma. En completo silencio fui directo a mi habitación y me aventé en mi cama.

* * *

¿Era posible sentirme así por alguien que acababa de conocer? La respuesta no la tenía, nunca había pasado por algo parecido. Solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida, y Anthony jamás provocó todo esto que Terry logra con solo mirarme.

Lancé un largo suspiro y escondí mi cara en la almohada, había arruinado esta noche, todo había sido tan perfecto, el lugar, la hora, el ambiente, sus canciones, su presencia, su voz, todo él fue tan perfecto. Desde las canciones que me dedicó, las miradas furtivas que me hizo, sus palabras y sus intenciones, todo eso había sido PERFECTO; hasta que a mí se me ocurrió ser un torbellino de emociones que no supe contener.

Sintiendo todavía ese torbellino volví a suspirar, era imposible no recordar toda y cada una de sus palabras, ¡Dios Mío, me volví a sonrojar! Seguía sin creer que yo pudiera lograr que él sintiera todo eso que me decía. ¿Podía aceptar una relación en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué decía eso de mí como mujer? ¿Soy una fácil? Él me llenaba emocionalmente y apenas tenía un día de conocerlo. ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no lo conocí antes? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida Terry?

¡Alto ahí! No sé por qué me estoy haciendo tonta, no sé por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas a esto; yo estoy soltera, él no tiene ningún compromiso, quizá nosotros… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Nosotros! Qué bonita palabra… NOSOTROS.

Me levanté y busqué en mi crossbody mi celular para llamarle ¿pero qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¡Ni siquiera tengo su número! Frustrada y enojada con la vida y con todo el mundo me senté frente a mi tocador y me observé; maquillaje corrido, peinado destruido y mis esperanzas por los suelos.

¡Pero qué tristeza! Maldita fuera mi suerte por no poder saber de él nunca más, ¿qué había hecho yo para no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos? ¿Para ya no escuchar su melodiosa voz? Maldito destino que me separa de este hombre que me ha empezado a gustar. Maldito destino estúpido.

El celular que había arrojado a mi cama comenzó a sonar, ni siquiera quise fijarme quien era, de seguro era Anthony. Que suene, me dije. Así que dediqué mi valioso tiempo para desmaquillarme, el sonido de mi teléfono seguía siento constante. ¿Y si era algo malo? ¿O si eran mis padres? Como rayo salté a mi cama.

 _ **Llamada Entrante**_

 _ **Terry G.**_

¿Pero qué? ¿En qué momento lo agregué? ¿Cómo es siquiera que yo tengo su número? Me debatí entre contestar o no. Vamos, no seas gallina, contesta antes de que sea tarde. Sabiendo que la llamada no sería eterna me tomé mi momento para ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil. Vi en cámara lenta como mi mano se estiraba para tomar mi celular, despacio deslicé mi dedo índice por la pantalla mientras me dirigía hacia mi balcón. Contuve un suspiro y contesté.

-Bueno-

- **Hola preciosa, ¿cómo sigues?-**

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias-

- **Me alegra, quiero pedirte una disculpa Candy-**

 **-** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

- **Lamento no haberte podido acompañar-**

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo que tuvieras que atender asuntos más importantes-

- **Tú eres alguien importante para mí Candy-**

 **-** Yo…- cerré los ojos e internamente le pedí un deseo al viento, por favor llévate este equipaje pesado que no me deja avanzar, estoy cansada de toda esta carga, por favor permíteme llevar lo que quepa en mi bolsillo y en mi corazón.

- **No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No te sientas comprometida a decirme algo que no sientes-**

 **-** Pero sí lo siento- ¿De verdad eso había salido de mi boca? Al parecer mi deseo se había vuelto realidad y había empezado a abrirme.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Qué… dijiste?**

 **-** Yo, tú… tú me comienzas a importar Terry-

- **Candy, por favor no juegues conmigo bonita-**

 **-** No estoy jugando Terry, de verdad-

- **Dame la dirección de tu casa, quiero verte-**

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios! Esto es tan loco-

- **Tú misma lo dijiste hace un rato, el mundo está lleno de gente loca-**

 **-** Lo sé pero ¿estás seguro? ¿ya no tienes ningún pendiente en el bar?

- **¡Maldición! ¡Lo había olvidado ya! Todavía nos falta una presentación-**

-No te preocupes, además ya es tarde-

- **¿Qué harás mañana?**

 **-** No lo sé, ¿por qué?- Por favor, por favor que me invite a salir, por favor señor y prometo dejar de comer tantos chocolates, ¡Te lo pido por favor!

- **Sal conmigo mañana-**

 **-** ¡Sí!-

- **¿Sí? ¡Genial! ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siete de la tarde?**

 **-** Claro que sí-

- **Muy bien princesa, me tengo que ir porque estamos a punto de subir… gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, ya quiero que sea mañana para poder verte-**

 **-** Yo también Terry- y le colgué. Sí, eso hice, le colgué. Fue tanta mi emoción que sin saber cómo terminé colgando. Me eché a reír duro y tendido. ¿De verdad le había colgado? SI, eso hice. ¡Oh Dios! Pensará que soy una loca.

Me di la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a mi cuarto, pero al momento de hacerlo la figura de mi hermano, que no esperaba ver ahí, me provocó un tremendo susto que me mandó directo al suelo de mi habitación.

- _¿Candy estás bien?-_

 _-_ ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué entras sin hacer ruido?- mi hermano se arrodilló y me ayudó a levantarme. ¡Maldito estúpido!

- _Escuché unos gritillos y luego vi luces en tu cuarto, toqué pero nadie me atendió y no sé, me preocupé y entré y tú estabas saltando como loca-_

 _-_ Para empezar ¿por qué tenías las luces de la casa apagadas? ¿Te das cuenta de que entré y no te diste cuenta? Solo supiste que alguien más estaba aquí en casa porque escuchaste mis "gritillos", Albert eres un pésimo vigilante-

- _Ya, ya, mejor cálmate y dame un abrazo, te extrañé pequeña-_

-Eres un bruto Al, pero igual te extrañé- después de abrazar a mi hermano, nos dirigimos a mi cama, yo me senté en ella y él en el piso. -¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-

- _Tuvieron una llamada de su cliente y viajaron hasta la ciudad-_

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron?-

- _Candy, mamá te estuvo llamando toda la noche pero nunca respondiste el celular, yo acababa de llegar y de nuevo iba a salir pero mis papás me pidieron que me quedara y que te esperara-_

 _-_ ¡Oh, ya veo!- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio pero la mirada penetrante de mi hermano hizo que lo volteara a ver -¿Qué ocurre?-

- _Mamá me dijo que te encontrarías con Anthony, pero entonces él le marcó a mamá para preguntar por ti-_ ¡Rayos! Solo espero que ese idiota no le haya dicho nada a mi madre…. Quizá eso explicaría las veinte llamadas perdidas que tenia de ella.

-¿y qué con eso?

- _Le llamé a Anthony-_

 _-_ ¿Y por qué harías eso? ¿Por qué te metes en mi vida?- salté de la cama, nerviosa por lo que mi ex le pudiera haber dicho a mi hermano, me pasé las manos por mi cara.

- _No sabíamos dónde estabas y mis papás se tenían que ir, así que les dije que te localizaría-_

-Ajá-

- _Me dijo que lo terminaste-_

-¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito infelíz! ¿Te dijo eso? ¿De verdad?-

- _Sí, pero no sé, hubo algo dentro de su historia que no me convenció-_

 _-_ Y según tú ¿qué fue?- para estos momentos ya me encontraba al borde de la rabia, ese estúpido malnacido rubio se había atrevido a decirle a mi hermano que yo lo había dejado. ¡Arg! Cuando te vea te sacaré los ojos. Maldito, maldito, maldito.

 _-Una sarta de burradas, que lo habías dejado porque no sabías lo que sentías y un montón de tonterías más, yo sé que tú nunca le causarías dolor a una persona, no eres así hermana-_

-¡Ay Albert!- mi hermano seguía en el suelo, cuando estuve a punto de decirle lo que había pasado mi garganta se cerró, mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, me dejé caer en el colchón y lloré, lloré por las mentiras que él había dicho de mí, lloré por tantos sentimientos encontrados, lloré porque ahí en mi cuarto había tantos recuerdos de Anthony, recuerdos de nuestra primera cita, el primer beso, el primer baile, muchas primeras veces, recuerdos que ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de quitar o de tirar. Mi hermano me dio mi espacio y cuando sentí que podía hablar me desahogué con él; le conté toda la verdad y cuando digo toda, es toda; desde que Anthony me terminó hasta el que Terry me llamara.

Albert me dejó que contara toda mi historia, en ningún momento me interrumpió, siempre respetó mis silencios y me animó a continuar cuando sentía que la garganta se me volvía a cerrar. Una vez que mi relato finalizó, él se levantó y se sentó conmigo en la cama.

- _Lo voy a matar-_

 _-_ ¡No Albert-

- _¿Te sigues preocupando por esa basura?-_

 _-_ Claro que no, pero no quiero que gastes tu tiempo en una escoria como él, no merece nada de nuestra parte, no quiero tener que visitarte en la cárcel-

- _Candy, eres mi hermana y te amo, mi deber como hermano es cuidarte de tipos como él, así que no me pidas que no haga algo-_

 _-_ Albert, te lo pido por favor, no lo hago por él, entiéndelo, lo hago por ti-

- _Candy-_

 _-_ Albert, promételo, promételo por favor hermano-

-¡ _Maldición! Lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? Pero si me lo encuentro por ahí y dice alguna estupidez sobre ti, no me aguantaré las ganas de soltarle aunque sea un puñetazo-_

 _-_ Pero…-

- _Es eso o nada Candy-_

 _-_ Bien, me conformo con eso-

Abracé a mi hermano y me quedé así un momento, luego de que nos entumiéramos y nos separáramos le pregunté sobre su estancia en L.A. y procedió a contarme todo. Estábamos hablando sobre esta chica de nombre Karen cuando empezamos a escuchar unos murmullos.

Por un momento pensé que mis padres habían llegado, pero no era posible, el ruido del motor no se había escuchado.

- _¿Qué ocurre Candy?-_

 _-_ No sé, pensé que nuestros papás habían llegado-

De nuevo murmullos, mi corazón se detuvo un momento, ¿y si se metían a la casa? ¿y si nos hacían algo a mi hermano y a mí? No teníamos objetos de valor, el dinero estaba en el banco y joyas, ni mamá ni yo teníamos. Albert seguía hablando pero mi atención ya no estaba en él, sino en los murmullos. Fue entonces cuando alguien comenzó a cantar.

*Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reir una vez mas  
confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás  
aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios  
es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar

En cuanto escuché su voz me levanté de la cama y me asomé por el balcón. ¡Dulce Señor! ¡Terry estaba aquí! ¿Esto era una serenata? Porque yo siempre quise una. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Terry seguía aquí! En mi casa, con su guitarra y una serenata, hoy era el mejor día de mi vida. Terry miraba hacia arriba y mientras cantaba me sonreía, ¡Su sonrisa! ¿Puede existir algo más hermoso que esos hoyuelos que se le forman al sonreír? No lo creo. Mi corazón palpitaba de la emoción, seguía sin poder creerlo.

Pero Terry no era el único, también estaba Brandon, ni siquiera sabía que él pudiera cantar, y junto a ellos estaba otro muchacho. Mis ojos se fueron más allá y notaron a mi pícara y valiente amiga Annie, que estaba saltando de la emoción igual que yo.

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

"Coro"  
Aqui estoy yo  
abriendote mi corazon  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrandole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame

Aqui estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
seran de verdad

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que de….

Le pido a Dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tu esperas oir de mi

Aquí estoy yo  
abriendote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrandole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame

Dame tus alas las voy a curar  
y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)  
abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)  
llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)  
cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)  
no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)  
siempre te amaré

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento mi hermano se puso a mi lado. Lo miré de reojo y pude ver que sus facciones estaban endurecidas. ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. No necesitaba que me espantara al único chico que me había traído serenata. Solo esperaba que no agarrara una maceta y se las vaciara.

Yo estaba eufórica, esa canción era de mis favoritas y él la había cantado. Annie, seguramente ella tenía algo que ver con eso. Ya me las pagaría. Debí de haber notado que se tramaba algo cuando me insistió en que entrara a casa. Pero no importaba, me había encantado esta sorpresa.

- _¿Quién es Terry?-_

 _-_ El que está en medio-

- _Claro, ya me lo imaginaba-_

 _-_ ¿A dónde vas Albert?-

- _A tomar agua_ -

-¡A tomar agua un cuerno qué! No se te ocurra correrlo- le decía a mi hermano mientras trataba de agarrarlo del brazo; ya íbamos por el pasillo.

- _¿Pero quién se cree que es para venir así? No eres una cualquiera Candy-_

 _-_ ¡Albert! No me ofendas así, ¿qué te pasa?-

- _Es lo que te tendría que preguntar a ti-_

 _-_ Ya te lo dije, no sé, no sé qué es, pero si viene y tú lo corres jamás podré definir mis sentimientos-

- _No me chantajees-_

 _-_ No lo hago Albert, dame la oportunidad de conocerlo-

- _Tengo que conocerlo yo primero-_

 _-_ No eres mi papá Albert, eres mi hermano-

- _Es lo mismo, papá y yo debemos de cuidarte, ya te hizo daño el maldito de Brown y no permitiré que este tipo lo haga-_

 _-_ Albert, yo jamás te pido cosas y lo sabes, por favor, déjame conocerlo, hermano-

Mi hermano no me dijo nada, solo se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Su ancha espalda bloqueaba mi visión, trataba de asomarme pero no alcanzaba a ver nada.

- _Buenas noches-_

 _-_ **Buenas noches-** escuché a Terry contestar, mi estómago se apretó, ¿de verdad esto se estaba volviendo tan dramático? ¿Por una serenata? ¿Hay que pedir permiso o algo así? ¿Hay reglas para esto?

-¿ _No crees que ya es muy tarde para un espectáculo?-_

 _-_ **No, no cuando quieres ver a alguien-** ¿de verdad dijo eso? Me derrito, sencillamente me derrito. Es lo más hermoso que ha dicho.

 _-¡Qué interesante! Y se puede saber ¿a quién buscas en esta casa?_

 _-_ **A Candice, soy Terrence-**

 _-Candy no está disponible-_

 _-_ **¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?-**

 _-Su hermano, ¿te molesta?-_

 _-_ _ **Depende-**_

-¿De qué?-

- **De si me dejarás verla o no-**

 _-Ya te dije que ella…-_

-¡Albert ya cállate!- tuve que salir por la parte trasera y rodear mi casa para poder quedarme fuera del encierro en el que mi exagerado hermano me tenía.

- _Candy, métete-_

 _-_ No lo haré Albert-

- _Candy…-_

 _-_ Hermano, por favor- me puse frente a él y le supliqué, en ocasiones utilizaba miradas de cachorrito para que mi papá y mi hermano me concedieran algo, y al parecer seguía funcionando porque se metió refunfuñando y cerró de un portazo.

-¡Terry!- corrí, sí corrí hacia él. No sé cómo pero terminé encerrada en sus brazos y aspiré su masculina colonia. Sentí su aliento en mi oreja y lo abracé más. Me estoy volviendo una desvergonzada.

- **Candy-**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- **Tenía muchas ganas de verte y no podía esperar hasta mañana-** el abrazo se deshizo, alcé la vista y nos miramos un momento, me sumergí en sus pupilas azules y de repente el sentimiento de estar en casa me inundó. Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

-¿En serio?-

- **Si princesa, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-** tuvo la intención de tomarme de la mano pero al final desistió y optó por meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fue un poco decepcionante pero no permití que eso me amargara la noche, ya tendríamos más tiempo para tomarnos de las manos. Me llevó con los muchachos, Annie estaba abrazada de Brandon, me presentó a Stear, el otro chico; quien resultó ser amigo también de Brandon. Bromé con el novio de mi amiga sobre su talento oculto y todos reímos.

Pasamos unos minutos platicando, Stear, Brandon y Annie se fueron. No sé si lo hicieron a propósito, pero la verdad lo agradezco; Terry y yo nos quedamos solos, bueno, a excepción de mi hermano que estaba como lapa pegado a la ventana observándonos.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de mi casa. Un escalón nos separaba y ese mismo espacio se me hacía muy pero muy lejano, quería sentir su calor cerca del mío. ¡Entonces acércate tú! Me decía mi voz interior. ¡Me da pena! Blasfemias Candy, ¿quieres que él de el primer paso? Sí, eso es. El silencio siguió envolviéndonos mientras admirábamos el cielo.

-Muchas gracias por la canción Terry-

- **¿Te gustó?-**

-Sí, es mi favorita-

- **¿De verdad? No lo sabía-**

-¿No te lo dijo Annie?-

 **-No, ¿pensaste que ella me había dicho?-**

-Pues sí-

 **-Pues lamento decepcionarte bonita, pero no, yo la escogí, fue la primera que se me vino a la mente cuando decidí venir a verte-**

-¿No tendrás problemas en el bar?-

 **-No, ya habíamos terminado cuando le conté a Stear sobre mi plan, quería verte una vez más pero no tenía tu dirección, así que pensé en Brandon y le dije lo que quería hacer y se apuntó, al igual que Annie-**

-Eso es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí-

 **-Y pienso hacer más, claro, si tú me das la oportunidad-**

- _Candy, ya es hora de meterse, nuestros papás llegarán pronto-_ la fuerte voz de mi hermano se coló por la ventana y rompió la magia del momento. Te odio Albert.

-Sí, ya voy- Terry me ayudó a levantarme, estábamos frente a frente, no sé quién dio el primer paso, pero de repente su cálido cuerpo estaba cubriendo el mío y sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, recargué mi rostro en su pecho y una vez más me embriagué de su aroma, subí mis manos a sus hombros y me acomodé.

 **-** **Aquí estoy yo** **,** **abriendote mi corazón** **,** **llenando tu falta de amor** **,** **cerrandole el paso al dolor** **no temas yo te cuidaré** **,** **solo acéptame** **-** Terry comenzó a cantar una parte de mi canción favorita, mientras hacía esto nos movíamos lentamente por el césped de mi casa.

-No me dejes caer Terry- **  
**

 **-Nunca lo haré, solo imagina lo precioso que puede ser arriesgarse y que todo salga bien, Candy, quiero que sepas que doy gracias y bendigo el año, el punto, el día, la estación, el mes, el lugar, la hora y el momento en el que tu mirada se encadenó con la mía-**

* * *

*Aquí estoy yo- Luis Fonsi ft Aleks Syntek, Noel Schajris, David Bisbal.


	5. Chapter 5

En esta vida no todo tiene explicación, no todo tiene respuesta, no todo tiene sentido. No todo es justo y no todo es lógico, es por ello que debemos de aprender a vivir con eso. Terry se había ido y yo prácticamente había subido a mi habitación en una nube de nuevo amor. Mi ogrorio hermano me habló infinidad de veces, pero yo no quería empañar mi felicidad con sus agrios comentarios, así que no le hice caso.

Me tumbé en mi cama, mi celular sonó; mi amiga Annie quería todos los sucios detalles, aunque no eran sucios sí eran jugosos, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos se habían ido. Platicamos por veinte minutos y quedamos de vernos mañana para ir al centro comercial y buscar ropa adecuada para mi cita con Terry. Me quité la ropa y me metí a bañar.

Salí con los ánimos y los suspiros por el cielo. La pijama que elegí para dormir esta noche era de corazones blancos y rojos; corazones. Sonreí y me acosté en la cama. Tomé mi celular y grande fue mi sorpresa encontrar un mensaje de él:

 **Terry G.**

" _ **Quiero dejar de pensar en la distancia que nos separa.**_

 _ **Quiero creer que me piensas antes de dormir; y que,**_

 _ **Aunque sea en sueños, nos encontramos**_

 _ **Bailando bajo las estrellas"**_

¿Podía ser más lindo? No lo creo. Él es perfecto, tan perfecto que siento que no es cierto esto que me está pasando. Abracé mi celular como si se trata de él. ¿Es normal sentirme así por alguien tan pronto? No puedo evitar, ni seguir negando esto que está creciendo en mí. Escondí mi cara en la almohada y ahogué un grito de emoción, lo que menos quería era que mi hermano entrara con su protectora actitud.

Dudé en contestarle, pero si no lo hacía rompería el mágico momento. La vida consiste en arriesgarse… ¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo! Me senté al estilo indio en mi cama y miré largamente el mensaje pensando qué le podía decir. Anthony jamás me enviaba este tipo de mensajes, así que ahora que me estaba pasando, pues sencillamente no sabía qué poner; tardé diez minutos en lograr un mensaje adecuado, según yo.

Lo bueno que él no estaba aquí para ver mi sonrojo. Leí y releí el mensaje, me sentí un poco mal porque el mensaje de Terry había sido largo, en cambio el mío era corto. Pulsé enviar

 _Candy_

" _Nunca he bailado bajo las estrellas, pero si es contigo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo"_

Contestó casi enseguida

 **Terry G.**

" **Encantado acepto ser tu primero, me hace tanta ilusión verte Candy"**

 _Candy_

" _No creo que estés más ilusionado que yo"_

Después de enviar el mensaje puse mi celular en mi buró y esperé por su respuesta. Mi madre decidió que este era el momento oportuno para ingresa a mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo estás hija?- escuché a mi madre decir al momento de sentarse en mi cama y observarme. Creo que ya sé de qué va su visita. Incomoda me removí bajo las sábanas.

-Bien-

-Albert me lo dijo-

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Pensé que confiabas en mí-

-Y lo hago mamá, ¿qué te dijo mi hermano?-

-No sé, dímelo tú-

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías terminado con Anthony?-

-¡Ah es eso!

-¿Y lo dices así como si nada?-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? ¿Llorando? –

-Pues sí, fueron novios por varios años, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Porque por la tarde te pregunté por él y me dijiste que lo verías no sé en donde-

-Mamá no quiero ser grosera pero ya es muy tarde y quiero dormir-

-Al menos dime qué ocurrió Candy-

-Desearía que pudieras respetar mi decisión mamá, quiero dormir- me giré y le di la espalda, escuché a mi madre resoplar y luego el sonido de mi puerta cerrarse. La amaba con todo mi ser, pero en ocasiones era muy metiche y siempre solía salirse con la suya; por fortuna hoy no fue el día. Por un momento creí que mi hermano le diría sobre Terry, al menos tendría que agradecerle a Albert que me quitara un peso de encima al decirle a mi mamá sobre el rompimiento con Anthony.

* * *

La luz que atravesaba las ventanas y el ruidito de mi reloj despertador no me dejaron continuar con mi sueño, a regañadientes me levanté, apagué el despertador y me fui a bañar. Cuando salí del baño vi que la pantalla de mi teléfono estaba encendida, entonces recordé que anoche había estado platicando con Terry, me estiré para tomar mi celular y sí, tenía dos mensajes de él.

 _ **Terry G.**_

" _ **Te podrías sorprender bonita"**_

 _ **Terry G.**_

" _ **Creo que anoche te quedaste dormida preciosa.**_

 _ **Espero que tengas un lindo día, el mío sí lo será, ¿sabes por qué?**_

 _ **Porque te veré y muero de ganas que ya sea la hora de ir por ti"**_

 _Candy_

" _Lo siento por quedarme dormida. Quisiera que las horas pasaran volando"_

Desafortunadamente ya no me contestó, me sentí un poco triste pero pensé en que él pudiera tener otras cosas qué hacer. Bajé a desayunar y por fortuna mis padres no estaban, no podía decir lo mismo de mi hermano. Mi perro guardián veía la televisión.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué le dijiste a mamá que Anthony y yo habíamos terminado? No tenías derecho a hacerlo-

-Buenos días para ti también hermana-

-No te hagas el tonto Albert y respóndeme-

-¿Querías que le dijera sobre tu nuevo novio drogadicto?

-Él no es ningún drogadicto-

-Es hermano de Troy-

-¿Y?

-Troy es drogadicto-

-¡Y tú eres amigo de Troy! Así que tú también lo eres-

-Claro que no Candy-

-Entonces no juzgues a Terry, no lo conoces-

-¿Y tú sí?-

-Es demasiado temprano para pelear-

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de bajar y gritarme Candy-

-Yo no… eres un odioso, no sé por qué no te quedaste en Los Ángeles, aquí nadie te quiere-

* * *

Me regresé a mi cuarto para tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí, no podía seguir en el mismo espacio que mi hermano. Me dirigí a casa de Annie; quien me recibió gustosa y me invitó a desayunar. Luego de un rato su papá nos llevó al centro comercial y pasamos la mañana en las tiendas. Le envié un mensaje de texto a mi madre para avisarle que estaría todo el día con mi amiga y que me quedaría a dormir con ella.

Al parecer había una cosa que yo había olvidado y que mi madre muy amablemente me recordó: La fiesta de bienvenida que le harían esta tarde a mi hermano. Mi maquiavélica cabeza desechó ese dato y decidí que pasaría toda la tarde con Terry y no iría a la dichosa fiesta. Que se pudra mi hermano.

La tarde del día de hoy se había vuelto fresca, así que me puse un top de tirantes cruzados con mangas tres cuartos acampadas en color rojo y unos skinny jeans. Combiné mi atuendo con unos flats. Dejé mi cabello suelto y solo lo adorné con una diadema. Me estaba maquillando cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con el corazón a mil por hora me fijé que era una llamada de él. Faltaba media hora para nuestra cita.

-Hola Terry-

- **Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?-**

 **-** Bien ¿y tú?-

- **Emocionado, bueno, más que emocionado porque en poco tiempo estaré contigo-**

 **-** ¡Ay Terry!-

- **¿Te parece si paso por ti ya?-**

 **-** ¿Ya? ¡Pero todavía falta media hora-

- **Pero ya no puedo esperar a verte-**

 **-** Yo tampoco-

- **¿Puedo ir por ti entonces?-**

-Claro que sí, solo que estoy en casa de Annie, ¿conoces la dirección?-

- **Creo que vive por el viejo parque de vóleibol-**

-Exacto pero del lado derecho, frente a su casa hay una estética llamada "El chulo"-

- **Muy bien, estaré ahí en quince, no, mejor en diez-**

-Sólo no conduzcas tan rápido no quiero que algo malo te pase-

- **¿De verdad te preocuparías por mí si algo me pasa?-**

 **-** Claro que sí, sino ¿quién me seguirá cantando?-

- **Tienes razón, solo yo haré eso, te lo juro-**

 **-** Gracias-

- **No tienes nada qué agradecer bonita, nos vemos en unos minutos-**

Al terminar la llamada estaba muy contenta y ansiosa por saber lo que pasaría en nuestra salida, ¿era esto una cita? ¿es en esta o en la segunda cita donde nos tenemos que besar? ¿me agarrará la mano? Solo espero que no me suden.

Annie entró corriendo a su habitación, venía muy excitada que casi me tumba al suelo. No entendí su actitud, mi amiga me abrazó tan fuerte que temí que rompiera mis brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa Annie?-

¡Ay Candy, te vas a morir-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga-

-No es por eso tonta, te vas a morir de la impresión-

-¿Pero de qué hablas mujer? ¡Ya dime!-

-Ay Candy, te va a dar algo-

-¡Annie!-

-¡Ya llegó!- y gritó, sí, eso hizo mi amiga, se puso a gritar como loca, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, por fortuna sus papás no estaban en casa.

-¿Quién?

-¡Ay Candy, sí que eres despistada! ¿Cómo qué quién? ¡Pues Terry, tonta!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡Oh Dios, todavía no estoy lista!-

-Cálmate, le dije que se esperara en lo que bajabas que todavía no estabas lista-

-Gracias, ¿Qué me falta? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Mi cabello se ve bien? Creo que este pantalón me hace ver muy caderona, ¿No crees que este top es muy revelador? Siento que las bubis se me salen. No sé si me eché desodorante, ¿Crees que deba peinarme?... Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-

-De nada, es solo que nunca te había visto así, tan preocupada si te ves preciosa, Terry se va a infartar, bueno, los dos se infartarán-

-¿Pero estás segura de qué me veo bien?-

-Candy, créeme, soy mujer y sé cuando alguien se ve bien, y tú te ves fantástica, es momento de irse y te aconsejo que respires, porque cuando lo veas quedarás out-

Con mucho nerviosismo agarré mi bolso, me fijé por última vez y salí para enseguida volver a regresar al cuarto y colocarme perfume en las muñecas y un poco en el cuello. Cuando me sentí lista bajé.

Solo había tenido un novio, no voy a negar que Anthony era guapo, pero Terry era otro nivel. ¡Dios mío! Tuve que agarrarme al barandal porque la vista que tenía de él me había impactado; su vestimenta era tan casual pero ¡Oh dulce señor! El muchacho tenía un porte para lucir gallardamente una sencilla prenda. Lo mejor de todo era la chaqueta negra que traía. Nunca me habían gustado los hombres con este tipo de vestimenta, pero verla en Terry era muy diferente.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió y se acercó a mí, al estar frente a frente me miró intensamente, tomó mi mano para llevarla a sus labios y pronunciar con ellos las más dulces y hermosas palabras

- **Tú no sabes cuánto duele la distancia porque tú nunca has estado sin ti-** escuché a mi amiga decir algo así como _Qué tierno._ Pero a mí no me habían parecido tiernas. No, para mí habían sido el cielo, habían sido un hermoso destello de luz en la noche más oscura, habían sido una gota de agua para el sediento, habían sido la llave para abrir por completo mi corazón.

-No sé dónde estaremos dentro de un año, ni siquiera dentro de un mes. Lo que sí quiero con todas mis fuerzas es llegar donde estés y ver que te brillan los ojos al verme-

- **Candy, no hay necesidad de verte para que mis ojos brillen, ellos lo hacen con solo pensarte-**

 _-¡Oh Dios! Ustedes me van a dar diabetes, será mejor que se vayan o las abejas llegaran de tanta miel que aquí se está derramando-_ Bueno, en estos momentos odiaba a mi amiga por interrumpir nuestra bella burbuja.

Terry me guío a su coche, abrió la puerta para mí y después rodeó el carro. En cuanto se sentó, volteó a verme y suspiró, no pude evitar no hacer lo mismo.

- **Te ves muy hermosa-**

 **-** Tú también-

- **¿Tambíen me veo hermoso?-**

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno un poquito- los dos rompimos en una carcajada por el comentario. Cuando nos calmamos, él arrancó el carro y nuestra aventura comenzó.

* * *

Terry estuvo manejando por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, dejamos que el silencio nos rodeara, por fortuna no era incómodo, es más, me atrevo a decir que en este silencio podíamos entendernos. De vez en cuando él me mirara y me sonreía, yo solo podía quedarme como boba mirándolo.

Luego de unos minutos andando en el coche, él por fin paró. Nos bajamos y caminamos. Durante el trayecto comenzamos a platicar un poco sobre nuestras vidas. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, la verdad es que nunca había venido a esta parte de la ciudad. Entramos por un callejón, el cual estaba repleto de varias cafeterías, panaderías, bares y otro tipo de establecimientos.

- **¿Nunca habías venido verdad?-**

 **-** ¿Se nota mucho?-

- **Un poco, pero no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos-**

-Bueno, eso habrá que averiguarlo-

Creo que no esperaba mi reacción porque se quedó un momento callado pero al instante se recuperó para sonreírme y tomar ¡POR FIN! Mi mano, sentí su tibia piel abrazar mi pequeña mano. Por dentro estaba danzando de alegría. Había ansiado tanto su toque, que ahora que lo tenía no lo quería soltar.

Caminamos unos minutos más y llegamos a una pequeña y coqueta cafetería. Los diversos tonos de cafés y las guías de luces, así como la decoración le daban un aspecto por demás romántico. Al parecer había reservado la mesa que ocuparíamos, porque enseguida que entramos un camarero lo saludó y sin esperar respuesta nos guío hacia nuestro lugar; junto a un gran ventanal adornado con dos bellas macetas de plantas colgantes.

Me ayudó a tomar asiento y luego tomó asiento frente a mí. Nos miramos unos instantes pero no pude sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada, así que la clavé en el suelo de madera.

- **No puedo creer que estés aquí-**

 **-** ¿Por qué?-

- **No lo sé, cuando te vi por primera vez te me hiciste tan inalcanzable-**

 **-** ¿Entonces por qué me escribiste esa nota?-

- **No lo sé, me dije que si no lo intentaba me iba arrepentir el resto de mi vida, así que me arriesgué-**

-Me alegra que lo hicieras-

- **Candy, creo que ya sabes que…-**

- _¿Qué desean ordenar jóvenes?-_

 _-_ **¿Nos podrías dar unos minutos más, Yago?-**

 **-** _Claro que sí, enseguida vuelvo-_ el muchacho nos entregó una carta a cada uno, durante unos minutos me perdí, tenía hambre pero de la misma manera me sentía nerviosa, nunca me había gustado que la gente me viera comer y menos si se trataba de alguien como él.

 _ **-**_ **¿Ya estás lista para pedir?-**

 **-** La verdad no sé qué ordenar, ¿tú si sabes qué quieres?- le decía mientras seguía viendo el menú

- **Yo sí sé que quiero-** al escuchar eso me inquieté, ¿sería lo que yo estoy pensando? ¿es una indirecta? Quité la mirada del menú y lo miré. La intensidad de sus ojos me provocó miles de sensaciones, la piel de gallina acudió a mi cuerpo y me estremecí. El ambiente de pronto se tornó más íntimo. El mesero interrumpió el momento con su llegada. Después de ordenar seguimos platicando, por fortuna la charla se estaba volviendo cada vez más fluida; como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Le agradecimos al mesero y salimos del local, comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo; parecíamos dos viejos amigos que se acababan de encontrar, Terry me había hecho reír tanto que mi estómago dolía, no podía más.

- **Me encanta-**

 **-** ¿Qué cosa?- le dije deteniéndome y tomando asiento en una de las bancas del parque al que habíamos llegado

- **Eso-**

 **-** ¿Eso? ¿La película del payaso maldito?- seguí bromeando con él y me reí de nuevo al ver su cara

- **Candy, ¿te habían dicho que eras capaz de echar a perder un momento romántico?-**

-¿Romántico? Aquí no hay nadie romántico-

- **¿Quieres ver que sí?-**

 **-** Tengo miedo de contestar pero qué más da, veamos qué tienes vaquero- por un momento creí que él bromeaba, pero al ver que su semblante se tornaba serió entendí que Terry no estaba jugando.

- **Espérame aquí por favor-**

 **-** ¡Espera! ¿Me vas a dejar?-

- **Jamás, mientras viva y aun estando muerto jamás te dejaré sola-**

-Pero…-

- **Ahorita regreso-**

Terry se fue corriendo en sentido contrario al que habíamos llegado, el atardecer estaba llegando, las luces del parque comenzaron a encenderse, en ese instante mi celular empezó a sonar, al fijarme el nombre de mi santa madre apareció en él. Contestar o no contestar. Deslicé mi dedo en el ícono verde y que Dios me ayude.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A qué hora piensas llegar, jovencita?-

-No lo sé, ¿más tarde?-

-Candy no te mandas sola, además sabías que le haríamos esta fiesta a tu hermano-

-Mamá, he visto a mi hermano desde que llegó, así que estar en esa fiesta se me hace ridículo-

-¿Dóndes estás?-

-Aunque te diga dónde estoy, de todos modos no iré a la fiesta-

Yo seguía "hablando" con mi madre cuando de la nada se sentó a mi lado un mimo, giré mi cabeza al verlo ahí sentado, de pronto comenzó a hacer todos los gestos y movimientos que yo hacía. Me empecé a inquietar y me levanté, cuando comencé a caminar el mimo me alcanzó y me dio una rosa con una nota que decía "Sígueme"

Pero ¿A quién? ¿Al mimo? Dicho individuo me miraba sonriente y con sus manos me hacía señas para que me acercara, miré para todos lados, Terry no se veía por ningún lado, ¿sería idea de él que el mimo se apareciera? Seguí mis instintos y caminé en dirección al mimo.

Mi nuevo amigo saltaba y yo reía al ver sus gestos, caminamos por unos minutos y llegamos a una fuente musical; no había absolutamente nada. No había gente, solo estaba la fuente y las flores que adornaban el parque. El mimo hizo un gesto de recordar algo y se fue corriendo. Genial. Otro que se iba. Nuevamente busqué con la mirada a Terry pero seguí sin aparecer. Al momento de voltear, me encontré al mimo tirado en el suelo, "jadeando de tanto esfuerzo" con una de sus manos arriba sosteniendo otra rosa, me acerqué a él y tomé la flor. Había otra tarjeta "Me gustas" miré de inmediato al mimo.

-¿Terry?- mi amigo negó con la cabeza y entonces por los altavoces que había en el parque se escuchó el inicio de una canción que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Lentamente me levanté y con la mirada busqué por todas partes a Terry. Al parecer me había abandonado.

*Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas salio un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Se que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ri es y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombre

Mi mirada viajaba al ritmo de la canción; sentí que alguien se acercaba y se detenía justo detrás de mi espalda, mi nuca comenzó a picar y una sensual y muy conocida voz comenzó a interpretar la canción cerca, pero muy cerca de mi oído. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia él. Recargué mi espalda en su pecho y comencé a disfrutar el resto de la canción y de la vista.

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Tengo una flor de bolsillo  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendi de la vida  
Que brilla mas cada dia,  
Porque estoy tan salio a un paso de ganarme la alegri a  
Porque el corazon levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Este silencio escondí demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguire

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Ooh juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

En cuanto la canción terminó, Terry me dio la vuelta para que estuviéramos frente a frente. El mimo, la gente y la fuente habían quedado en el olvido. Lo único que existía ahora era él. Sonreí de simple felicidad.

- **Eso es lo que me encanta-**

 **-** ¿Qué?-

- **El que sonrías-**

 **-** Eres tú quién me hace sonreír-

- **Candy, no sé si sigas sin creerme, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, sí, te quiero, ¿es posible querer a alguien en dos, tres días? Creo que sí, porque eso es lo que siento por ti, te quiero, te quiero, y quiero repetirlo constantemente hasta que tú te canses de oírlo pero no yo de pronunciarlo. ¿Cómo marcártelo en un brazo? ¿Cómo sellártelo en la frente? ¿Cómo grabártelo en el corazón?-**

 **-** Yo creo que, cuando la vida te presente a la persona correcta, no lo sabes, simplemente lo sientes. Y yo también te quiero Terry-

Y así, mirándonos a los ojos y rodeados de tan hermoso y mágico lugar; bajo las estrellas y la luna como nuestros testigos, es que sellamos nuestros sentimientos en un beso sincero; nacido del alma y del amor. De ese amor que solo conoces y vives una vez. De ese amor que puede hacerte daño sin quererlo. De ese amor que te hace feliz con solo saber que la otra persona existe. De ese amor que te alimenta todos los días, de ese amor que te hace querer matarlo y a la misma vez amarlo. De ese amor que solo muy pocos y los más afortunados conocen.

Ellos no eran amantes, quizás tampoco amigos. Eran simples desconocidos. Pero siempre fueron el uno para el otro.

FIN?

* * *

Yo no me doy por vencido- Luis Fonsi


	6. FINAL

Ella analizaba demasiado todo, él sólo vivía. Vivía y sentía sin esa intelectualidad que solo logra la desesperación de quien la utiliza. Y así, sin tener nada que ver uno con el otro, se encontraron, porque acaso para eso andaban en este mundo.

* * *

Éramos novios. Sí, novios. En este mundo solo existíamos él y yo. Y eso me bastaba. La vida para nosotros no podía ser más feliz, él me hacía sentir muy especial. Cada vez que estábamos juntos nos la pasábamos de maravilla. Terry me hacía sentir querida y amada. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando estábamos juntos, tan rápido que hoy cumplíamos cinco meses de noviazgo.

No voy a mentir, nuestra relación no era perfecta. Pero, ¿acaso existirá un noviazgo que sea todo miel sobre hojuelas? No lo creo. O al menos yo no sé de uno. Eran esporádicas nuestras peleas, la mayor parte del tiempo nos encontrábamos felices, pero cuando teníamos diferencias o nos molestábamos, Dios bendito, agárrate porque esto se va a descontrolar.

Nunca salieron palabras obscenas de nuestras bocas, y en ningún momento me levantó la mano. Solo peleábamos y discutíamos por cosas sin razón, las cuales a veces se hacían grandes porque yo no quería dar a torcer mi brazo y reconocer que me había equivocado. O porque le dejaba de hablar. Sí, me ponía en mi papel de mártir. Muchas veces me iba en medio de una pelea. Creo que era tan infantil de mi parte, pero es que Terry me hacía rabiar. Ese hombre hacía que experimentara sensaciones a grandes escalas.

Con el paso del tiempo entendí que si seguía tomando esas actitudes lo alejaría, así que me aplaqué. Lo amaba y me dolía el pensar que podíamos terminar. Sé que él se sentía igual. Así que mis dramas fueron bajando.

* * *

-Si alguien me hubiera advertido lo que dolía el amor, hubiera evitado enamorarme de ti. Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Es mentira, porque de todas formas te habría amado igual.- Había dicho Terry luego de una discusión. Ese día nos habíamos abrazado durante mucho tiempo. Prometimos no enojarnos de nuevo, pero tengo que admitir que muy dentro de mí me gustaba enojarme con él.

¿La razón? Las reconciliaciones que teníamos.

La primera pelea que tuvimos fue por culpa de su compañera de canto; Susana. La chica había estado insistiendo en ensayar toda la semana con Terry. Al principio no me quejé, pero esto se excedió cuando le dijo a mi novio que quería que los sábados y domingos lo pasara con ella para componer canciones.

Maldita perra arrastrada. No dije nada. Volví a callar, esperando a que esta gata atacara de nuevo para ponerla en su lugar.

En aquella ocasión yo me encontraba de visita en lo de mi abuela, que para desgracia mía, estaba a una hora y media de distancia de nuestras casas. Mamá y yo preparábamos una tarta cuando mi celular sonó.

 _Terry G._

 _Preciosa estamos componiendo una canción, me apresuraré_

 _Para cuando llegues, pueda robarte un rato._

 _Necesito verte. Te extraño amor._

* * *

Candy W.

Yo también te extraño y ya quiero verte.

Prometo no tardar.

Y cuídate.

* * *

 _Terry G._

 _Preciosas no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

 _Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y nunca_

 _Haría nada para lastimarte._

 _Te amo._

* * *

Candy W.

Lo sé. Te amo.

* * *

Decidí que no era el mejor momento para enojarme con él. Así que no insistí. Mamá me miró de reojo. Con la tarta de manzana en mano se volteó y me sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-

-Nada-

-¿Y por ese nada estás con el ceño fruncido?

-Terry está ensayando con Susana- dije como si nada y fui directo a la nevera para meter la tarta.

-¿Otra vez?-

-¡Mamá!-

-Entiendo pues, mira hija, tienes que aprender a confiar en él-

-Y lo hago, en la que no confío es en esa-

-Y con toda razón cariño, debes saber que hay coscolinas que no entienden que un noviazgo es de dos, no de tres. Esa muchachita no ha puesto los pies en la Tierra y te puedo apostar a que está haciendo todo esto para separarlos-

-Mamá ¿acaso crees que no lo sé?-

-Pues te lo recuerdo, mira, sé que quieres irte pero debemos estar un poco más con la abuela. A las dos de la tarde nos regresamos y después te puedes ir al centro comercial con tus amigas a comprar algo, ¿cómo vez?-

-Tu idea me parece genial mamá- una gran sonrisa se extendió por toda mi cara al comprender las intenciones de mi adoraba madre, la abracé y le di un beso. Le daría una sorpresa a Terry.

El tiempo pasó lento, pero pasó. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en dirección a casa. Mis padres iban platicando, mi hermano por fortuna se había quedado con la abuela Martha, ¿la razón? La desconozco completamente. Pero era un enemigo menos. Mi madre le dijo a mi padre que me dejara en el centro comercial porque me reuniría con mis amigas para ir de compras.

Cuando me dejaron en el centro comercial no perdí tiempo, me fui directo al sitio de taxis y le di la dirección de mi novio. Debo aceptar que estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que podía encontrar en casa de Terry. Eliminé los malos pensamientos y me concentré en el camino. Cuando llegué a su casa, noté que estaba el coche de Susana. Pagué el servicio y me bajé.

Dudé frente a su puerta. Debí avisarle. Una risita nada masculina del otro lado de la puerta me alertó. Pegué el oído a la puerta pero solo se escuchaban como murmullos. ¡Otra risa! Definitivamente esa no es la risa de Terry. Me quise halar mis cabellos, pero quedarme pelona no era la mejor opción en estos momentos.

- _¡Oh Terry! Déjame ayudarte a limpiarlo, pero debes quitarte la camisa-_

¿Qué? ¡Maldita escoria! Enloquecida, y esperando que Terry no se quitara la camisa toqué la puerta con bastante insistencia. Al segundo siguiente mi novio, que por cierto no traía camisa, abría la puerta, una bella sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Era una lástima que en la mía no se reflejara lo mismo. Lo voy a matar y a ella igual.

- **Mi amor, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, pasa-**

 **-** Quería darte una sorpresa- antes de entrar me abrazó y me besó dulcemente. No te dejes convencer Candy. Hice acoplo de toda mi fuerza para mostrarme tranquila ante la desagradable visita que mi novio tenía.

Susana estaba en el sillón más grande de la sala, la muy perra llevaba un short tan diminuto que se le veía hasta el alma, y qué decir de su blusa, ¿acaso no tenía dignidad? Y para colmo, la camisa de Terry la tenía ella. No estaba cerca de la camisa, ni alado, ni debajo. No. La camisa. La. Tenía. Ella.

- _Hola Candy- me saludó desde su lugar. La mirada que me lanzó me desbarató un momento. ¡No dejaré que me lo quites estúpida! Casi puedo jurar que se estaba divirtiendo al ver mi cara._

 _-_ Hola Susana, ¿cómo estás?-

- _Bien, Terry y yo estábamos comiendo, ¿quieres?-_

 _-_ No gracias, y si no te importa quisiera hablar con mi novio a solas-

- _No hay problema, yo espero en lo que hablan-_

-Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir, cuando digo a solas, es sólo él y yo. Nadie más en la sala, ni en la casa-mi comentario no lo esperaba para nada, así que de forma muy desconcertada se levantó del sillón, tomó sus cosas y las guardó. La camisa de Terry no la soltó.

– _Muy_ _bien_ , _Terry, mañana ensayaremos a las seis-_

-Creo que eso tampoco será posible Susana, no sé si te lo dijo o lo olvidaste, pero mañana tenemos un compromiso y no podemos faltar-

- _No lo olvidé, Terry me dijo que era a las cuatro, así que a las seis ya estará libre-_

-Pues no lo estará, así que búscate otro día para que ensayen-

- _Como quieras, te mando mensaje cuando no tengas más… pendientes Terry-_

 _-_ Susana-

- _¿Y ahora qué?-_

 _-_ Dame la camisa de mi novio-

- _¡Ay perdón!-_

En cuanto la desagradable visita salió por la puerta, me giré y encaré a Terry. La calma, la serenidad y todo eso se había esfumado. La mirada que me dedicó él me heló el alma; pero no me amedrenté.

-¿Por qué tu camisa la tenía ella?- le grité mientras le ponía en sus narices su tonta camisa

- **¿Se puede saber por qué fuiste tan grosera con Susana?-**

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿La vas a defender? –

- **Fuiste muy grosera Candy-**

 **-** Ella también lo fue-

- **No, no lo fue-**

 **-** ¿Es que no lo viste? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La defiendes a ella! Y además no me has contestado por qué estás desnudo y por qué tenía tu camisa.

 **-Fue un accidente, derramó refresco sobre mí-**

 **-** ¿Te estaba dando en la boca o qué? ¿Piensas que soy una tonta?-

- **¡Candy! No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho-**

 **-** No, pero lo piensas, ¿acaso crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?-

- **Pues debes de, porque es la verdad; derramó refresco sobre mí y ya-**

 **-** Sí claro, lo derramó porque su boca de seguro está en tu pecho ¿No te podías ir a tu cuarto a cambiar? ¿Necesitabas que ella te viera?-

- **Por Dios mujer, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Qué te pasa Candy? Tú no eres así-**

 **-** Es por culpa de ella, te quiere para él, ¿no te das cuenta?-

- **Candy eso no es cierto, es mi compañera, por si lo olvidas tenemos un dueto. No puedo dejarla sola-**

 **-** ¿Pero a mí sí?-

- **¿De qué hablas? Nunca te he dejado sola-**

 **-** Me has cambiado por ella, has cancelado varios de nuestros planes porque a Susana se la "antoja ensayar o componer" y vas corriendo hacia ella-

 **-Eso no es cierto-**

 **-** Claro que sí, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta. Ella te quiere-

- **Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay-**

 **-** Es que si las hay, no puedes ser tan ciego Terry, Susana está haciendo todo esto para separarnos-

- **Susana no está aquí discutiendo sobre cosas que no existen. Ella no te está haciendo que digas todas esas sartas de incoherencias-**

 **-** ¿De verdad lo acabas de decir? ¿Acaso la quieres a ella?

 **-¡Señor, ayúdame! ¡Candy, no la quiero!, ¿cómo te lo hago entender? Pensé que sabías a quién he querido todo este tiempo.**

-Pues al parecer no ha quedado claro. Sé sincero conmigo y dime si quieres seguir con esto-

- **¿Con qué? ¿Pelear? Eso lo empezaste tú y esos celos tontos que tienes-**

-No me refiero a eso. Sabes de lo que estoy hablado Terry. No sé si nosotros debamos seguir-

- **¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-** Que no sé si puedo seguir así, ¿quieres seguir? ¿Quieres espacio, tiempo?

- **Yo sé lo que quiero, y no soy reloj para pedir tiempo. ¿Lo quieres tú?-**

 **-** No lo sé-

- **¿No lo sabes?-**

 **-** Necesitas tiempo para aclarar lo que sientes por ella y por mí-

- **¡Ay Dios Mío!**

 **-** ¡Estás confundido!

 **-Sí Candy, tienes toda la razón-**

No pude hablar más, ¿este era el final? ¿Entonces ya no andamos? ¡Dios, no estaba hablando enserio!

Me agaché para tomar mi bolso que había caído al suelo. Terry me daba la espalda, seguía con el torso desnudo. Lo miré unos minutos más, esperando como siempre que él diera el paso. Mi corazón se apretó al ver que seguía sin girarse. Como pude, reuní valor y hablé. Ni siquiera reconocí mi voz.

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir- me giré hacia la puerta y dudé en caminar. No quería terminar esto. ¿Por qué no piensas antes de hablar? Quizá Terry tenía razón y estaba viendo cosas que no había. Me tragué un sollozo, ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí. Obligué a mis piernas caminar.

- **Tú no te irás así como así-** escuché decir a Terry, de un momento a otro me había tomado del brazo y me había girado. Ahora estábamos frente a frente y al siguiente segundo él me estaba besando.

Este beso era tan diferente a otro. Era el beso más intenso que había experimentado. Mis manos se posaron en su nuca. Mis piernas en algún punto se habían impulsado y ahora se aferraban a su cintura. Las manos de él recorrían mi cuerpo, apretando todo a su paso. El beso exigía cada vez más, así como mi cuerpo; el cual se movía a la par del suyo. En uno de esos movimientos mi centro rozó su erección y solté un gemido.

La boca de Terry se posó en mi cuello e inició un delicioso camino de arriba hacia abajo. Necesitaba más de él. Acaricié con mis dedos su sedoso cabello. Fui ligeramente consciente de que se movía. Me sentó en la mesa del comedor, su erección presionando todavía mi centro. Mis manos se fueron a su duro pecho y lo comenzaron a acariciar. Mi boca se separó de la suya para besar ese cuello que tanto ansiaba probar, el gemido que salió de su garganta me incitó para seguir.

Sus duras manos tomaron mi cintura y me acercaron todavía más a él. Mi blusa voló por los aires y mis pezones se pusieron más duros. Esas dulces manos acariciaron mis pechos cubiertos por mi brasier negro. Deseaba tanto sentir sus labios. Él me conocía tan bien. Así que mi petición no dicha fue atendida. Hizo a un lado la tela de mi prenda y por fin pude sentir la presión de su boca en mi cuerpo.

Los pantalones y ropa interior de ambos fueron despojados, mi mano fue hacia el sur. Toqué su grueso y sumamente excitado pene. Comencé a frotarlo y a cubrirlo con su propio líquido. Moría de ganas por sentirlo nuevamente dentro. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y con mis piernas me aferré a él. Su miembro estuvo a nada de introducirse en mí.

- **Te haré mía pero no en mi mesa, te quiero nuevamente en mi cama-** Nos llevó a su habitación, y cuando me depositó en su cama no perdió tiempo y me besó todo el cuerpo. La necesidad de sentirnos era mutua. De una sola estocada me penetró y ambos gritamos.

Nuestro sincronía era tan magnifica, se acercó para besarme mientras seguía embistiéndome, mis piernas aferrándose a su cuerpo y mis manos tocando y marcando su espalda. Nuestra primera vez juntos había sido magnífica, especial y sobre todo, muy romántica.

Pero en esta ocasión las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi me estaban sobrepasando. Estábamos haciendo el amor de una manera tan intensa que la necesidad de llorar se apoderó de mí. Mi orgasmo se construía cada vez más rápido, sabía que no duraría más. En un rápido movimiento Terry me volteó y quedé ahorcajadas. Lo miré a los ojos mientras me movía sobre él, sus manos fueron a mis pechos para apretarlos. Una mano bajó y tocó mi carne. Gemí al sentir sus dedos presionar mi vagina. Eché mi cabeza para atrás y seguí montándolo.

Estaba tan cerca, lo podía sentir. Terry me detuvo, se salió de mí y me acomodó para que yo quedara nuevamente abajo. Repasó mi cuerpo con su mirada, se acercó a mí y lentamente se introdujo. Lo vi cerrar los ojos. ¿Era una despedida? ¿Con esto dábamos por fin a nuestra relación? ¿Al amor? ¡Dolía tanto!, eran como miles de dagas perforando mi corazón. No pude retener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Terry bombeó más y más rápido. Mi orgasmo y mis sentimientos se habían combinado. Era muy intenso. No podía soportarlo.

Alcanzamos la gloria juntos. Terry se desplomó sobre mí. Mi cuerpo se aferró a él. ¡Esta era nuestra última vez! ¡Dolía demasiado! Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, por más que trataba de contener los sollozos, simplemente no podía.

- **¿Mi amor qué ocurre? ¿Te hice daño?-**

Yo no podía hablar. ¿Por qué sigue llamándome así? Me aferré más a él. Terry comenzó a preocuparse, quitó su peso y enseguida sentí su falta. Se acercó a mí y me levantó. Me abrazó y empezó a besar mi cara y cabello por todas partes.

- **Dime qué ocurre Candy, me estás asustando-**

 **-** Yo… nosotros… ya no…-

- **¡Shhh! No digas nada mi amor. Perdóname por favor, ya no llores, me parte en el alma verte así-**

Dejé que todo saliera, me desahogue, y cuando estuve segura de que me sentía más tranquila, me separé de él y lo miré

-Pero habíamos terminado Terry-

- **Mi amor, tú jamás podrás librarte de mí, ¿de verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar ir?**

 **-** Pues me dabas la espalda y no me detuviste, creí que ya se había acabado-

- **Ay mi pequeña damita dramática. Eres el amor de mi vida, sin ti no puedo vivir. La idea de estar sin ti es tan dolorosa que de pensarlo siento que muero-**

 **-** ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste ir?-

- **Quería que tú dieras el primer paso. Antes pensaba que yo era el más necio del mundo. Pero me equivoqué, tú eres la persona más necia-**

 **-** Lo siento-

- **Estaba muriendo por dentro mientras te escuchaba decir que había terminado. Candy, mi corazón no puede soportar escuchar de nuevo esas palabras-**

 **-** Todo se salió de control. Yo solo quería que definiera….-

- **No, ni lo digas de nuevo. Escucha bien, porque es la última vez que lo diré. Susana, ella no significa nada para mí, no me gusta ni siento nada por ella. Es un cero a la izquierda en mi vida. Trabajamos juntos pero nada más. Ella sabe que a la única persona que he amado, que amo y amaré eres tú. Tú significas todo para mí. Me levanto y acuesto pensándote. Te sueño y me imagino siempre una vida junto a ti. Tú eres mi luz, tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero en mi vida. No necesito a nadie más porque contigo lo tengo todo. Te amo tanto que duele.**

No pude soportarlo. El llanto acudió a mí. Él me ama solo a mí. Lo abracé y lo besé. Le dije un millón de veces que lo amaba. Y se lo demostré.

-¿Tenías pensado hacerme el amor cuando me besaste?-

- **No, yo solo quería besarte y hacerte saber que te amo. Pero entonces tú te aferraste a mí con tus bellas y sensuales piernas, y luego te empezaste a mover y todo mi autocontrol se esfumó-**

 **-** Y a mí me encantó-

- **Yo lo disfruté más. Te amo-**

 **-** Te amo-

- **Hablaré con Susana, le diré que solo tendremos dos o tres días para ensayar y serán en mi horario. Si ella no se acopla, pues me buscaré a otra persona-**

 **-** No quiero que pienses que…-

- **No, tienes razón, ella siempre se sintió atraída por mí, en más de una vez me lo dejó claro, pero te juro que yo nunca le di motivos. No quería decírtelo, ni confirmarlo. No quería una pelea-**

 **-** Pero de todos modos nos peleamos-

- **Así es, es por eso que quiero que estés presente en nuestros ensayos-**

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres tenerme por ahí merodeando?-

- **Claro, y más si siempre traes estos sexys conjuntitos-** solté una carcajada al ver como Terry me movía las cejas. Estos momentos de dicha no los cambiaría por nada. No puedo creer que le plantee estar separados. Estaba loca, loca de remate.

-Creo que debemos enojarnos más seguido-

- **Yo también lo creo… espera un momento-** sin importarle estar desnudo se levantó. Volvió con su guitarra y se acomodó. Lo contemplé mientras ajustada su instrumento.

Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo  
Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,  
porque te quiero hey  
Y está en mi ser oh

Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento  
Sería un velero en la isla, de tus deseos  
De tus deseos

Pero por dentro,  
entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo

Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro

Uuu Uuuuu  
Uuu Uuuuu ...

Si la luna sería tu premio  
Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño  
Por ser tu dueño

Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos  
En tus sueños no sigues dormida,  
qué es verdadero hey  
No es un sueño

Me alegro  
que a veces el final no encuentres un momento  
Oh No

Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío (Sonrío)  
Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)  
Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro

Me encantaba escucharlo cantar. Una vez que terminó, le aplaudí y lo abracé; los besos vinieron después. Y luego, bueno, pues lo hicimos de nuevo.

Estuvimos acariciándonos y besándonos por un rato. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lo abracé y aspiré su olor. Masculino y limpio; a pesar de haber estado sudando por nuestros encuentros. Platicamos unos minutos y luego nos cambiamos. Me llevó a mi casa. Me despidió con muchos besos. Le mandé un mensaje de texto a mamá para preguntar dónde se encontraba mi padre; estaba en su despacho. Así que podía entrar sin problema alguno.

* * *

Terry se había ganado a mi madre, ella, al igual que yo lo adorábamos. Por desgracia el perro guardián de Albert había metido cizaña con mi padre y le había envenenado el alma. Así que era difícil acercarse Álvaro, mi padre. Y eso quedó claro una noche.

Curiosamente, una semana después de que nos hiciéramos novios, y de que Terry se presentara en casa para solicitar el permiso, mi adorado y cavernícola padre había optado por colocar una larga y odiosa reja, en la cual tenía dos accesos, uno para el coche y el otro para que saliéramos. Bueno. Pues todos los días, precisamente por las tardes, mi padre se dedicaba a cerrar ambos accesos y a esconder las llaves. Todo para que yo no saliera y pudiera verme con Terry.

Mi padre era un dolor en el culo. Mi madre, en ese tiempo había salido del estado por cuestiones de su trabajo en el buffet jurídico. Y Álvaro se había quedado al mando con ayuda de Albert. Así que yo estaba completamente sola.

Maléficos: 1 Enamorados: 0

Estaba harta, necesitaba ver a Terry y por desgracia eran vacaciones. Así que verlo después de la escuela no era una opción. Decidí agarrar al toro por los cuernos y pasarme por el arco del triunfo a mi padre y a mi hermano.

Terry me había mandado mensaje para decirme que estaba doblando la esquina de mi casa. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde. Me cambié y bajé a la sala. Cuando escuché que el timbre sonó, me dirigí hacia afuera. La reja nos separaba y aunque moriría de vergüenza, haría que todos vieran la manera tan indigna en la que mi padre me tenía encerrada.

Me acerqué con paso decidido a la reja, me senté frente a ella al estilo indio, sentí la frescura del pasto acariciar mis piernas. Mis ojos observaron lentamente cómo Terry se fue agachando hasta que sus nalgas toparon con la banqueta.

Sí, nosotros nos encontrábamos sentados uno frente al otro; separados por una reja. Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, él estiró la mano lo más que pudo para intentar tocarme.

-Terry de verdad siento mucho esto, pero… yo solo quería verte, ya no podía con tantos mensajes. Necesitaba verte un ratito-

- **Yo moría por verte también Candy, te lo juro. Y no me importa tener que pasar por esto si es con tal de estar contigo-**

 **-** Te amo-

- **Te amo todavía más-**

-Esto es tan inaudito, no puedo creer que mi padre lo hiciera-

- **Está llevando las cosas al extremo amor-**

 **-** Amor tengo miedo de que nos pueda separar, de que te hartes de esta actitud de mi padre, de los obstáculos que nos pone para estar juntos-

 **-Yo te amo Candy, te amo de verdad y no me importa pasar por todos esos malos tratos. Tú vales la pena preciosa-**

Y así estuvimos los dos durante un buen rato, como los niños de la película " **El niño de la pijama de rayas".** La gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando, pero a nosotros no nos importaba, lo que importaba era que estábamos juntos, aunque fuera de esta forma. Mi padre solía decirme que Terry no era bueno para mí. Pero no pueden decirme eso, porque nadie sabe cómo es conmigo a solas y que tan bien me siento con él.

Al parecer mi papá no esperaba que me plantara delante de la reja y que Terry hiciera lo mismo del otro lado, o quizá lo esperaba y solo quería ver qué tanto podíamos soportar. Pues como fuera, lo que había hecho dio resultados, porque la siguiente vez que Terry fue a verme; papá me pidió que lo hiciera pasar.

Ahora entiendo, el que persevera alcanza.

* * *

Suspiré al recordar todo lo que había pasado. En estos meses habíamos tenido que ser más fuertes los dos. Por fortuna Terry me daba esa fortaleza y seguridad. Sentí detrás de mí la presencia de alguien. Un narciso fue colocado frente a mí y sonreí.

- **¿Qué haces preciosa?-** me dio un beso tronado en la boca y se sentó a mi lado.

 **-** Estaba pensando en una historia- recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

- **¿Quieres que yo te cuente una?**

 **-** Sí-

- **Éramos una vez tú y yo-** esperé a que continuara, al ver que no lo hacía, me giré para verlo

 **-** ¿Eso es todo Terry?-

- **Sí-**

-¿Y no hay final?-

- **No, y esa es mi parte favorita-** los dos sonreímos y nos fundimos en un beso.

* * *

La vida es así, de repente llega alguien a tu vida y te dice "así no es" y te va enseñando cómo mejorar, cómo vivir, y sobre todo cómo amar. Necesitas a alguien que te invite a pisar las hojas secas en la tarde, que te invite a caminar y te hable del amor mientras patean piedritas. Mereces a alguien que te de risas y llanto, que te haga valorar la vida y haga que te cuestiones. Que te permita ser una mejor persona, necesitas a alguien que te lleve a lugares que frecuentan, y te digan que es ahí en donde se sientan a pensar en ti, necesitas a alguien que sueñe con tu risa toda la noche; que sepa tus gustos y te sorprenda con ellos. Tú mereces a alguien que no te deje ir jamás.

*Enrique Iglesias Ft Juan Luis Guerra: Cuando me enamoro.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes mis fieles lectoras. Les doy mis infinitas gracias por sus comentarios. Su aliento y apoyo. Por ser pacientes.

He recibido varios mensajes de que la historia es perfecta para varios capítulos más, y tienen razón, lo es. Lamentablemente no tendrá más capítulos. ¿Por qué? Cuando empecé a escribirla fui estricta conmigo al mentalizarme en que la historia sería corta, porque en ocasiones por extenderla se pierde la esencia, se rellena y todo lo que se ha creado se esfuma. Hay cabos sueltos, pero así como en las historias, en la vida real también los hay.

Vivan y sean felices con los amores que tienen. Familia, amigos, maridos, novios. Sean felices por tener a esas personas con ustedes. Den gracias por ser afortunadas; ser amada por alguien es tan bello, y lo es más cuando se es correspondido.

No te sientes triste si no tienes un novio o un marido. Hay otro tipo de amores. El de tu familia, amigos y de las personas que te quieren. En algún momento llegará alguien para ti. No desesperes y mientras, vive tu vida. No te amargues pensando en lo que pudo ser. HAZ ALGO PARA QUE OCURRA. ATRÉVETE A VIVIR ESO QUE TANTO QUIERES HACER. NO TENGAS MIEDO.


End file.
